Sin un mañana
by AkiRoss
Summary: Chloe y Davis huyen de Smallville, en un viaje que los llevará por caminos que no se imaginaron. ¿Que sucede si descubres que lo que sabías y sentías no es realmente como crees?  Post Eternal. Elementos de Beast.
1. 1  Desaparezcamos

Chloe dejó su bolso de mano sobre la cama y lo abrió. Contempló unos segundos el contenido para asegurarse de que nada faltara. Con urgencia, rodeó la cama hasta la mesa de noche derecha y la corrió dejando al descubierto los zócalos tras ella.

_Davis - ¿Cuando la policía te encuentre? - la miraba con preocupación, mucha preocupación. - ¿Entonces qué?_

_Sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo, simplemente Chloe lo dejó salir de su boca, casi sin ser consciente de lo que significaban esas palabras. _

_Chloe - Entonces nos marchamos._

_Él la miró con sorpresa._

_Chloe - Cargamos el coche y nunca miramos atrás._

Con la palma de la mano dio un pequeño golpe seco en uno de los zócalos, para aflojarlo. Rápidamente y con algo de dificultad lo quitó. Quedó al descubierto un hueco, un buen escondite. Metió su pequeña mano para extraer unos documentos, identificaciones falsas.

Siempre consideró como una posibilidad lo que estaba sucediendo. Años de experiencia o quizás demasiado tiempo siguiendo a Lex, le habían preparado para anticiparse hasta en lo impensable.

Hojeó uno de los documentos. Podía verse su foto, acompañada del nombre Allison McKelly. En el otro se encontraba la foto de Davis bajo el nombre de Samuel White. Acomodó nuevamente el zócalo, dejando todo en orden como estaba.

_Davis - Has hecho más por mí en unas semanas que nadie más en toda mi vida. – se sentó en el catre. Estaba perplejo, pero a la vez angustiado de lo que podía provocarle a Chloe lo que ella le estaba proponiendo. _

_Davis - Pero no puedo pedirte que huyas conmigo._

_Chloe - Entonces está bien que no seas el que me lo está pidiendo._

Metió las identificaciones en el bolso y lo cerró. Antes de tomarlo se dio unos segundos para calmarse. La angustia le oprimía su ser, un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

Miró a su izquierda. Una fotografía de Jimmy sonriendo se asomaba detrás del velador.

Suspiró mientras la contemplaba, dejando escapar un mudo adiós a todo aquello que representaba su pase a una vida normal. Pero más que nada era un adiós a todo lo que había sido su vida hasta el momento.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla. Suspiró hondamente de nuevo limpiándose el rostro, y tomó una bocanada de oxígeno. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que temía más a lo que vendría, que dolerle lo que estaba dejando atrás.

Davis esperaba impaciente al pie de la escalera del sótano, tal como le había indicado Chloe. Todo estaba listo, sólo faltaban ellos.

_Davis - No podrías despedirte de nadie, ni siquiera de Clark. – giró para observarla - ¿Puedes hacerlo?- fue una pregunta certera, su mirada la escrutaba, parecía atravesarla buscando la respuesta directamente en los pensamientos._

_Davis - ¿Puedes decir honestamente que soy la persona más importante de tu vida?_

_La presionó. Era una prueba, o tal vez la enorme necesidad de sentirse amado._

Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza. Apretó fuerte la mandíbula. ¡Dios! Odiaba lo que le estaba haciendo. La conocía, demasiado para el poco tiempo en que llevaban juntos, reconocía cada gesto, cada mirada y sabía que la estaba destruyendo, poco a poco, día a día. Pero la necesitaba tanto… sino era por él, debían hacerlo por el bien de todos.

_Chloe - Davis..._

_Se incorporó. Tragó saliva y contuvo todo lo que sucedía en su interior. No sabía si debía fingir lo que iba a decirle o evitar que él notara que temblaba de miedo._

_Chloe - Haría cualquier cosa por ti._

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti"… desde el momento en que se lo dijo, no podía dejar de oír esa frase en su cabeza. Y lo confundía. Si ella no sentía lo mismo, era un mártir adorable. De todas formas, tendría mucho tiempo para averiguarlo.

Chloe - ¿Davis? – se oyó la voz apagada de Chloe, tras la puerta del sótano.

Davis sacudió su cuerpo y suspiró para relajarse – Chloe, aquí.

Ella abrió la puerta y se asomó. – Es hora.

Tomó el bolso que estaba apoyado en la baranda de las escaleras, y subió rápidamente para encontrarse con ella.

Chloe – Toma, esta es tu nueva identidad. Guárdala. – y le extendió las identificaciones falsas.

Davis tomó los papeles y los hojeó. – Samuel White… Sam White. Me gusta.

Le brindó una media sonrisa al alzar la vista. Pudo advertir los ojos levemente enrojecidos. Ella simplemente apuró el paso, siguió en lo suyo. No se escondía pero tampoco se mostraba.

Davis – Ey…- la tomó del brazo para detenerla y buscó su rostro - ¿todo bien?

Chloe – Perfecto. – se lo dijo seriamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Davis – Ey, Chloe. Por favor...

Chloe no atinó a nada. Sólo se mordió el labio inferior mientras bajaba la mirada. – Simplemente que… nada, no pasa nada.

Sí, pasaba de todo. Y él lo sabía, no hacía falta que lo dijera. La tomó suavemente para llevarla contra de sí y la hundió en su pecho en un abrazo. Ella no se resistió, sólo apoyó la mejilla y cerró los ojos. Que más daba. Lentamente lo rodeó con los brazos aferrándose a su espalda. No había nada que perder, nada que ganar, sólo un instante de calidez. Si alguna vez consideró que con Davis todo era fácil… era verdad, esto era fácil. Arrojarse en sus brazos, en sus palabras, en su fortaleza y simplemente descansar, y saber que sin palabras, sin gestos, casi telepáticamente él comprendería todo lo que sentía. Y no habría juicios ni reclamos. Sólo él, sólo ella, sólo ellos dos y todo ese infernal mundo que estaban compartiendo.

Chloe lentamente incorporó su rostro. Él la miraba y en esos ojos sólo existía un pedido: perdón.

Chloe – No tienes que pedirme nada.

Él le sonrió dulcemente y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, antes de separase a duras penas de ella.

Davis – Mejor nos vamos.

El primer tramo de la carretera lo manejaría ella. Así lo habían acordado. Sobre todo para pasar los primeros puestos de peaje de la autovía principal de salida de Kansas. Era preferible que ella saliera en las cámaras, no levantaría sospechas. Davis estaría en el asiento trasero, oculto, preferentemente descansando. Le tocaría conducir en las peores horas nocturnas, aunque estuviera acostumbrado.

El primer tramo fue tranquilo. Viajaron en silencio. Había mucho que decir, pero no en ese momento. Por lo menos no hasta que Smallville se encontrara muchos kilómetros atrás. Tal vez la distancia física ayudaría a que se relajaran. Sobre todo a Chloe.

Chloe – Davis, ya salimos de la autovía, por si quieres pasarte al frente.

No lo dudó. En un ágil movimiento, pasó al asiento del acompañante. Se quitó la capucha del buzo y se acomodó con los dedos el cabello.

Chloe lo observó unos instantes y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Davis - ¿Estás mejor?

Chloe – Se puede decir que sí…

No quiso seguir indagando. No quería recordarle el momento en que pusieron el auto en marcha para abandonar el Talón, Smallville, Clark, todo. Tomó el mapa rutero de la guantera para localizar alguna gasolinera.

Chloe – Vamos a detenernos en una pequeña gasolinera que queda a 12 kilómetros de donde estamos.

Davis – Ok. Veo que tienes todo en orden.

Ella tomó su móvil y se lo extendió. Tenía encendido el GPS, que la guiaba para llegar a la gasolinera. – Para que te vayas amigando con la tecnología.

Él se sonrió. Recordaba las cosas que le hizo a su teléfono para tener excusas y pasar tiempo con ella. – Creo que debo seguir dedicándome al arte culinario, ¿no?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa sin quitar la mirada de la carretera. Recordó esas noches, pequeños oasis dentro del revuelo en el que se había convertido su vida después de que Jimmy había decidido separarse.

No se dijeron mucho más en los minutos que transcurrieron hasta llegar a la gasolinera. Aparcaron cerca del surtidor. Chloe se encargaría de llenar el tanque, Davis iría por las bebidas, comida y demás provisiones para pasar la noche conduciendo.

Había llovido. El asfalto estaba mojado y frío. Todo estaba mojado. Las luces se reflejaban distorsionadas en el suelo. Un brisa helada recorría el ambiente. Chloe subió el cierre de su chaqueta para abrigarse el pecho. Se sentía nerviosa. Sabía que Clark haría lo imposible por encontrarla cuando se percatara de su ausencia, y no pasaría demasiado tiempo de ello. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la encontraría, sería cuestión de días. Debía persuadirlo, pero ¿cómo? Varias ideas rondaban en su cabeza, debía elegir una y rápido.

El tanque se llenó. Colgó el pico de la manguera y miró hacia el service shop de la estación. Davis apenas se asomaba de detrás de una de las góndolas. Estaba entretenido. Caminó rápidamente hasta el otro lado del coche, quedando fuera del campo de visión de cualquier persona dentro del local.

Tomó el móvil del bolsillo y llamó a Clark. Luego de tres tonos se escuchó su voz del otro lado de la línea.

Clark _- ¿Quién es?_

Chloe - Clark soy Chloe. Sólo quería que supieses que estoy bien.

Clark - _¿Chloe? ¿Dónde estás?_ – realmente se oía alterado

Chloe - Davis y yo nos hemos ido, pero por favor, no intentes encontrarnos ¿ok? Estamos bien.

Clark - _Crees que estás a salvo Chloe, pero no lo estás. No estás a salvo con él._ – su tono de voz delataba la angustia que sentía.

Le dolía oírlo de esa forma, pero era lo correcto, todo esto era lo correcto.

Davis se encontraba en la caja, esperando por el importe para pagar. Miró hacia los surtidores que se encontraban a metros del local, no vio a Chloe, sólo el utilitario. Supuso que habría ido al baño. Tamborileó los dedos sobre el mostrador, estaba ansioso.

De repente, un dolor profundo en su oído derecho le hizo emitir una queja. Era una punzada muy fuerte y no se aliviaba. Se echó levemente hacia delante frunciendo el ceño y presionando el trago con dos dedos, hundiéndolo levemente en el canal auditivo externo.

Cajera - ¿Señor? ¿Se siente bien?

La voz de la adolescente lo volvió en sí, desenfocándolo temporalmente del dolor.

Davis- Sí, sólo son mis… jaquecas. – no quería llamar la atención – Umm.. acabo de recodar que me faltó algo ¿me esperas?

Cajera – Sí, no hay problemas. ¿Seguro que estará bien?

Él le sonrió para quitarle la preocupación – Totalmente – y desapareció tras las góndolas de las revistas.

Se apoyó en una de las paredes. El dolor comenzó a calmarse, pero de golpe retornó acompañado de un silbido agudo. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante. Era realmente aturdidor. De a poco el silbido comenzó a ceder y su cabeza se llenó de sonidos ambientales, bocinazos, personas hablando, gritando, riendo, llorando, máquinas funcionando.

Davis - ¿Qué demonios..? - Presionó su oído con la palma de la mano, en un acto reflejo de protegerse de todo ese barullo que aumentaba en intensidad cada segundo que transcurría. Parecía funcionar pero cuando retiró la mano, en medio del dolor, de los ruidos, apareció a lo lejos una voz familiar, la de Chloe _"Estoy segura de que todo el mundo me está tomando las medidas para una camisa de fuerza…". _

Davis - ¿Chloe? – abrió grandes los ojos y se incorporó.

No entendía nada, pero la seguía escuchando "_…pero Clark, sé lo que estoy haciendo, y sabía que si te lo decía antes, habrías encontrado…_"

¿Clark? Pero.. ¿Acaso Chloe estaba hablando con Clark? Hizo caso omiso del dolor y se concentró casi instintivamente en la voz. Poco a poco se iba clarificando, los demás sonidos se opacaban, perdían foco.

_Chloe -"Mira, todo lo que he hecho, bueno o malo, lo hice por ti."_

_Clark –" ¿Huyendo? Admítelo Chloe, sientes algo por Davis. Y por eso lo estás protegiendo."_

Sí, estaba hablando con Clark. Podía identificar la segunda voz. Y le molestó, pero en su interior estaba esperando que algo como eso sucediera, su instinto le advertía que Chloe no era del todo sincera cuando lo convenció de huir juntos.

Un comprador entró al local en ese momento y se dirigió a su sector. Rápidamente tomó una revista y comenzó a hojearla, para disimular. Estaba decidido a seguir escuchando. Sabía que no era muy noble de su parte, la estaba espiando, pero necesitaba saber lo que le pasaba a ella.

_Chloe – "Clark, te estoy protegiendo a ti. "_

Sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba en lo cierto al dudar. Quería alejarlo de Clark.

_Chloe – "Lo decía en serio. Condenar a Davis a una vida como ese monstruo es peor que matarlo."_

_Clark – "¿Y que hay de ti Chloe? Encontraré una manera de salvarte."_

_Chloe – "Debo de haber apartado un millón de rocas verdes y nunca te he salvado de verdad. Ahora puedo."_

Por la ruta, en frente de la gasolinera, pasó rápida y tumultuosamente un semi remolque de contenedores. El sonido era ensordecedor y Davis lo sintió como si el vehículo hubiera transitado sobre su cabeza. Reaccionó echándose hacia atrás y frunciendo violentamente el ceño. El sujeto que se encontraba junto a él lo miró extrañado. Davis recuperó su postura y le sonrió. Tomó cualquier revista que estaba a mano y se alejó de la góndola.

En vano intentó nuevamente encontrar la voz de Chloe. Los sonidos que lo perturbaron minutos atrás se oían cada vez más lejos, dándole paso nuevamente al silbido. El proceso se estaba repitiendo pero a la inversa. Sólo quedaba el dolor, intenso pero soportable. No entendía nada, no sabía si lo que le había sucedido era una buena señal u otra manifestación que la bestia realizaba en su interior para demostrarle quien mandaba.

Pero, más allá de todo, no podía negar lo que había descubierto y le dolía en lo profundo. Aunque debía reconocer que al ayudar a Clark lo estaba ayudando a él, lo estaba alejando de cumplir el propósito que sus condenados padres biológicos le habían cargado y eso le aliviaba. Y a la vez era consciente de que estaba sacrificando a la única persona que amaba en el mundo.

Respiró hondo. No entendía que era lo que había sucedido con sus oídos. Una preocupación más se sumaba a las que ya tenía, pero decidió mantener todo en secreto, por lo menos por ahora.

Un nudo de angustia se formó en su pecho. Pero no podía detenerse en ello. Algo muy peligroso podía desatarse. Impuso el bien mayor sobre el resto. Por el momento, prefería mantener a la bestia bajo control.

Se dirigió a la caja. La muchacha estaba muy entretenida con un muchachito de su edad. Carraspeó para llamarle la atención.

Cajera – ¿Si? ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

Le extendió la revista y elevó la vista hacia donde estaban los dulces. Uno en particular, en forma de corazón le llamó la atención – Sí, dame aquel .. ¿es un chocolate?

Cajera – Sí, quedaron de San Valentín. Son muy sabrosos.

Davis- Ok, ese.

Tomó las bolsas que la muchacha le había preparado. Respiró hondo nuevamente, antes de abrir la puerta del local.

Chloe - Clark, si hay una lección que he aprendido de ti, es que escoger un bien mayor nunca es un sacrificio. – y colgó rápidamente, había escuchado a Davis acercarse. Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y secó con los dedos las lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Suspiró para darse energía y poner buena cara.

Ignoraba que Davis estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo detrás de ella.

Chloe - Ey. – y le brindó una sonrisa.

Davis - Ey. – se paró frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos - Dijiste que en los viajes en carretera te daban antojos dulces, así que... – y le extendió el chocolate en forma de corazón, envuelto en celofán rojo.

Chloe - Gracias. – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Davis - Será mejor que nos movamos. Tenemos que llegar a la frontera por la mañana.

Ella asintió. Subieron al coche rápidamente, ella en el asiento del acompañante. Le tocaría manejar a Davis.

Él la miró antes de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad. Buscaba en esos ojos un indicio, algo, que le devolviera las esperanzas.

Ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo antes de desviar la mirada a la ventanilla.

Chloe - Desaparezcamos.


	2. 2 Quedate conmigo

Chloe – Simplemente hermoso

Davis, a su lado, sonrió carraspeando ruidosamente para que ella se enterara. Chloe, divertida, se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía lo que significaba.

Una brisa fresca la obligó a subir un poco más la manta que la cubría, para protegerse mejor la garganta. Se encontraban estacionados frente a un mirador contemplando el atardecer en las montañas Canadienses, luego de que Davis decidiera tomar un recreo en la misión, como él lo llamó, y desviarse de la ruta principal para acceder a un punto turístico sugerido por una pareja de viajeros.

Estaban sentados sobre el capot de la camioneta. Chloe utilizaba de apoyo el parabrisas para darse mayor confort. Davis simplemente estaba sentado a su lado, descansando uno de los brazos sobre la rodilla de la pierna que tenía flexionada.

Davis – Quiero oírlo.

En el rostro de Chloe se dibujó una mueca de divertida culpa, la que ocultó con la manta – Quieres oír… ¿Qué?

Davis – Vamos, lo sabes. Viejita rezongona.

Chloe - ¿¡Queee! – con el puño cerrado le brindó una pequeña trompada en el hombro derecho - ¡Hecho el pibe! Pst!

Davis se movió levemente por el golpe sin dejar de sonreír. Esa pequeña mano realmente no podía provocarle daño alguno. – Sigues sin decirme.

Chloe – No tengo nada para decir. – le respondió rápidamente.

Davis – A ver, vamos a refrescar esa conveniente y volátil memoria tuya – le decía mientras le tocaba la frente con el dedo índice – Cuando te propuse este "desvío" tuve que escuchar diez minutos de quejas constantes y, durante todo el viaje, una lista de veinte razones del por que era un error… y ahora resulta que….

Chloe dejó escapar una risita aguda.

Davis - … ¿es simplemente hermoso? – la miró.

Chloe – Ok, ok, ok. No me será fácil decir esto, pero por una vez voy a dejar mi orgullo guardado en el bolsillo y … - hizo una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire - Lo admito: tenías razón. – lo dijo rápidamente tal vez intentando que pasara desapercibido.

Él sonrió victorioso, desviando su mirada hacia el horizonte. Le había ganado la batalla.

Quedaron en silencio, relajando el cuerpo, los pensamientos, sólo contemplando el paisaje que tan generosamente se ofrecía ante ellos como una postal de tranquilidad, de armonía. Si algo necesitaban, era un momento de armonía, era un momento de no tomar precauciones por lo que dejaron atrás ni temer por lo que vendría. Y eso le brindaban las montañas, el sol escabulléndose entre ellas, entre los pinos, regalando su tibia luz anaranjada.

Sólo la voz de Chloe rompió el momento – ¡Pero sólo por esta vez!– y se cubrió rápidamente con la manta para reírse.

De un jalón Davis se la arrebató. - ¿No podías darme la razón y listo?

Chloe - ¡No! ¡No! ¡Que me dá frío!

Davis – No te mereces que te la devuelva – mientras se reía.

Chloe – Eh.. no es para tanto. En esta relación siempre yo tengo la última palabra. Es hora de que te vayas acostumbrando – y le quitó la manta para cubrirse.

Él se dispuso a acomodarse nuevamente para continuar disfrutando de la vista. Ella no pudo evitar observarlo. El atardecer estaba concluyendo, y la oscura luz anaranjada que los cubría enfatizaba cada rasgo en el masculino rostro de Davis. Los ojos se perdían tras la sombra que proyectaban sus espesas cejas y los hoyuelos que acompañaban la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se le antojaban irresistibles. No era consciente de lo que su mirada transmitía. Pero Davis sí lo fue cuando giró y se encontró con ella.

Davis – Si tan sólo me dejaras... sé que te haría feliz, Chloe – la miraba, seria y profundamente.

Esas palabras simplemente impactaron contra ella, rompiendo el delicado muro que había construido entre la amiga salvadora y la mujer. Pero por alguna razón no le tomaban de sorpresa. Quizás siempre lo supo, o siempre lo quiso. Y no podía más que rendirse y darle la razón nuevamente. Por que por más que se lo negara, en lo profundo esa verdad se había formado desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez, al salir de entre medio del humo y la gente confundida. Una vida llena de complicaciones pero plena. Una feliz complicación.

Chloe - Lo sé… - su expresión se suspendió, y con ella el resto de las palabras que se agolparon en su boca.

Davis- Pero… - sonrió con un dejo de dolor sin quitarle los ojos de encima – No puedes estar con alguien como yo.

Chloe – No dije eso.

Davis – Ibas a decirlo.

Chloe – Te equivocas. – le retrucó con dureza - ¿Crees que no soy consciente de lo terrible que deber haber sido todo este tiempo señalar a una persona y al despertar juntar sus pedazos? ¿Crees que no entiendo la desesperación que debes haber sentido al no saber lo que te pasaba y estar solo averiguándolo sin nadie en quien confiar? ¿Crees que no me dolió cuando decidiste quitarte la vida para acabar con esta pesadilla? – se incorporó en el capot para sentarse a su lado – Eres un rehén en esta historia, Davis. Y estoy contigo en esto, elijo estar contigo en esto, por que te … por que quiero liberarte…

Él le sonrió tímidamente, en sus ojos se dibujaba un dejo de alegría.

Chloe – Pero no puedo tomarme vacaciones. No aún. Tenemos una amenaza que detener ahí afuera.

Davis – No me olvido – y extendió una mano para acariciarle el rostro. Ella cerró los ojos ante el tibio contacto, para luego retirarle la mano de su mejilla y llevarle el brazo sobre los hombros para abrazarlo y hundir su rostro en la curva del cuello. Olía bien, muy bien.

Chloe suspiró – Y me gustaría tomarme vacaciones… realmente me gustaría.

Él suavemente se separó unos centímetros y giró el rostro para verla, para estar frente a frente. Ella acababa de expresarle un deseo y él necesitaba complacérselo. Acababa de darle la tregua que le pedía, y no podía dejarla pasar. Ella lo miró entreabriendo los labios. Estaba esperando por él.

Le tomó el mentón y la acercó a sus labios para depositarle un tímido beso, como si fuera el primero. Y luego otro, y otro, y otro hasta que ella lo aferró a su boca al tomarlo de la nunca brindando un silencioso permiso a la pasión. Él lo entendió a la perfección, y ella lo aprovechó totalmente.

Ninguno de los dos eran conscientes del entorno ni de como terminaría el momento. No percibieron que pequeños cambios se estaban dando en el paisaje a lo lejos. Algo se acercaba, estremeciendo el suelo en cada paso.

No oyeron nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Davis percibió uno de los temblores. Abrió sus ojos y lentamente se separó de los labios de Chloe. Algo estaba mal, muy mal. Lo sentía.

Davis -¿Pero que…?

Alguien lo tomó fuertemente del cuello, por la nuca y lo arrancó del capot, de los brazos de Chloe con gran violencia.

Ella lanzó un grito de horror quedando inmóvil. La bestia lo tenía. Davis no entendía nada, sólo el dolor de la opresión en su cuello y unas protuberancias óseas clavándose en sus hombros y rostro. Sólo atinó a tomar esa enorme mano que lo aferraba para intentar quitársela sin éxito alguno. Pudo comprender la gravedad de la situación al encontrar el terror en los ojos de Chloe.

Chloe - ¡Déjalo!

La bestia simplemente la miró y le rugió, como si estuviera riéndose de ella. Chloe notó que en la otra mano sostenía algo cargándolo en su espalda. Pronto lo averiguó cuando la bestia, en un rápido movimiento, arrojó un cadáver ensangrentado en frente de la camioneta.

Se asomó sin moverse demasiado. Temía por ella, temía por Davis. No entendía nada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y el horror se transformó en un dolor insoportable en su pecho cuando pudo reconocer, debajo de la sangre y de los moretones hinchados, quien era el infortunado.

Chloe – No…. no…¡Dios, no! – llevó una de las mano al estómago, apretándolo, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban. El cadáver que yacía en el suelo era Clark. La bestia lo había matado.

Volvió en sí cuando escuchó la voz de Davis que entre quejas sordas le decía que huyera.

Chloe – No…

La bestia miró a su presa y luego a ella. Chloe tenía sus ojos desorbitados clavados en Davis, sin saber que hacer. El terror la había inmovilizado. El dolor le oprimía la garganta y no la dejaba hablar. Y la bestia parecía estar disfrutando del momento.

Volvió su atención a Davis y comenzó a cerrar lentamente la mano que lo sostenía del cuello, disfrutando de cada centímetro de vida que le quitaba. Él sólo atinó a mover las piernas en un acto reflejo de liberación. Su rostro había cambiado de color, de un rosa fuerte a un rojo morado. La presión era insoportable.

Chloe – No… por favor… - extendió una mano hacia la bestia, como una inservible súplica de misericordia - …lo amo.

Selló esa confesión un sonido seco que invadió cada rincón del paisaje y Davis no se movió más. En un rápido movimiento, casi despectivamente, la bestia arrojó su cadáver al lado del de Clark. Chloe siguió cada movimiento, como si buscara en el inmóvil cuerpo alguna señal de vida.

De la bestia comenzó a surgir un sonido gutural, parecían palabras – _Chloe_… - se acercó a ella hasta quedar en frente, cubriéndola con su sombra - …._mía_

Chloe – No, no, no, no, no.

Se incorporó abruptamente y casi se golpea con uno de los bolsos que sobresalía de la luneta. Estaba confundida, sólo se percató de que estaba gritando cuando una persona que transitaba cerca del utilitario la miró con expresión de preocupación.

Chloe – Estoy bien, estoy bien…

Estaba agitada. Miró a su alrededor para posicionarse. Se encontraba en el asiento trasero de la camioneta. Lo recordó. Había decidido tomar una siesta mientras Davis conducía. Pero en eso momento no estaban en viaje. Observó afuera. Estaban estacionados delante de una habitación, una de las tantas con las que contaba el hotel. Parecía un hotel de carretera, y no uno muy caro.

Tomó su chaqueta y se bajó del vehículo. El aire fresco del exterior terminó de aclararla. Aún sentía la angustia en su pecho y le dolía la garganta por la fuerza que hizo al llorar. Tomó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se secó las mejillas. Todo había sido un sueño. ¡Que va! Una pesadilla, otra maldita pesadilla.

¡Demonios! Ya era la tercera vez que soñaba algo así con Davis… y no se refería precisamente al momento en que el sueño se convertía en un cuento de horror.

Por cierto, no había señales de Davis por ninguna dirección. Se alejó unos metros del utilitario para emprender la búsqueda, cuando lo oyó.

Davis - ¡Ey!

Ella prácticamente corrió a su encuentro, pero no precisamente para abrazarlo - ¿Puedes explicarme por que nos hemos detenido? ¿Y que demonios es este lugar?

Davis – ¡Wow!… la siesta no te asentó para nada

Chloe – No podemos detenernos ahora, no sabemos si nos buscan y…

Davis – Chloe, llevamos tres días viajando sin parar y, si observas bien, no es precisamente a mí al que le afecta este ritmo de vida.

Chloe - ¡Estoy perfecta!

Davis – Si, sobre todo por tu palidez extrema. La verdad, me encanta el tono de tu piel pero sólo cuando torna a rosado. Y tus ojeras… Chloe, necesitas una ducha caliente, una buena comida y una noche de sueño en una cama confortable.

Chloe – No, no lo necesito.

Davis –Sí, sí lo necesitas. No te lo dice tu protegido. Tómalo como que te lo dice tu médico. – y cortó la conversación, al tomar los bolsos del auto y entrar a la habitación.

Chloe no hizo más que seguirlo, no sin antes refunfuñar alguna palabrota por lo bajo. Se sentía enfurecida, pero no podía dejar de admitir que él tenía razón. Como en su sueño, tenía toda la maldita y puñetera razón.

A decisión de de Davis, en los siguientes días viajaban de día y al atardecer buscaban algún hotel de carretera, motel, hospedaje, lo que fuera para pasar la noche. Chloe no estaba de acuerdo, no del todo, pero lo aceptó.

Había pasado suficiente tiempo y kilómetros como para que el riesgo se viera reducido. Aún así, se mantenía atenta a las noticias constantemente. Cualquier señal de búsqueda y echaba mano a alguno de sus planes de escape, estuviera Davis de acuerdo o no, se lo recomendara "su médico personal" o no.

La mayoría de las noches se recostaban a descansar vestidos. Debían estar listos por si tenían que reaccionar ante alguna emergencia. Chloe no podía relajarse. A su criterio, mientras existiera alguna posibilidad de que los encontraran no estarían a salvo.

El ritmo de vida de los últimos días le estaba pasando factura. Las noches de sueño no eran precisamente reparadoras. Normalmente no podía conciliar el sueño, y si lo hacía, alguna pesadilla la despertaba abruptamente para dejarla sólo en compañía del insomnio. Pero aún así era mejor que estar viajando constantemente.

No podía evitar pensar una y otra vez en que sucedería si Clark los encontrara. Todo su esfuerzo por mantener la bestia bajo control se iría por la borda, y con el todas las personas que más amaba, todo el mundo… Davis. La desesperación, el temor, anidaban en su estómago y le subían por el pecho hasta destruirle la garganta, y no podía evitar llorar, como si esa fuera la única forma de dejar salir toda la tensión que estaba soportando.

No quería que Davis la descubriera. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo si no la veía segura? Él tenía que percibir que todo estaba bajo control. Necesitaba que así fuera. Así lo mantendría fuerte, luchando contra todo lo inhumano en él.

Ella ignoraba que él era consciente de todo lo que le sucedía. De que la escuchaba dar vueltas en la cama, de que se mantenía en vigilia cuando ella dormía como si intentara ser el guardián de su descanso. No se percataba del dolor que él sentía cada vez que la oía llorar, ni del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para evitar que se notara en su rostro todo el sufrimiento que tenía por estar día a día destruyendo a la mujer que amaba.

La situación no podía sostenerse por más tiempo. Por lo menos él no podría, no así. Si estaban construyendo algo entre ellos huyendo de esa manera, no podía basarse en secretos. Necesitaba sincerarse y tomar una decisión de cómo continuar, pero ¿Cuándo?

Esa noche el sueño se había convertido en un duende escurridizo y bromista para Chloe. Lograba dormir unos minutos para despertarse sobresaltada por cualquier sonido, el de un coche circulando lentamente para aparcar, alguna gota golpeando la ventana, el lamento del viento atravesando los cables.

Se incorporó lentamente para quedarse sentada en la cama, apoyándose en el respaldar. La luz que provenía del alumbrado exterior le daba suficiente claridad como para distinguir los elementos de la habitación. Miró a su izquierda. Davis dormía de espaldas a ella en la cama de al lado. Respiraba lentamente, suavemente.

Chloe – Por lo menos tú duermes… - se susurró a sí misma.

Recostó la cabeza contra el respaldar y suspiró. No pudo evitar recordar a Clark, a Lois, la primera vez en que vio a Davis, como había cambiado todo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos y se desbordaron lentamente recorriéndole las mejillas. Todo estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había creído que sería. Dejar todo atrás, no saber como se darían las cosas o que debía hacer. Tenía tanto miedo, por primera vez en su vida el futuro estaba en blanco, una página a escribirse por completo sin tener la menor idea de cómo arrancar.

¿Y si no lograba ayudar a Davis? La bestia tomaría el control definitivo y Davis se iría para siempre y con él Clark y todo el mundo.

Las lágrimas se convirtieron en llanto. Un llanto mudo, contenido sólo por la almohada que ella misma apoyaba sobre su rostro.

Davis - ¿Chloe? – le tocó suavemente el hombro - ¿Estás bien?

Jaló de la almohada para quitársela y pudo confirmar que estaba llorando. Ella intentó vanamente salir de la cama, ocultarse de él. Pero no la dejó, la tomó de los hombros evitando que huyera.

Davis - Estás llorando… otra vez

Chloe – Sólo necesitaba descargar algo de tensiones – le decía entre sollozos - no pasa nada…

Él la soltó – Todo esto te está destruyendo, yo te estoy destruyendo…

Chloe – No Davis, no, tú no tienes la culpa. Yo…

Davis – Está bien si no quieres decirme lo que te sucede, pero día tras día veo como te consumes y ya no lo soporto. No puedo mantenerte a mi lado bajo estas condiciones - giró quedando casi de espaldas a ella. – En una semana llegamos a Alaska. De ahí continúo solo.

Chloe – Pero.. ¿¡que estás diciendo! – se incorporó violentamente de la cama y se arrodilló frente a él buscando desesperadamente sus ojos - ¿Te estás oyendo?

Davis – Desde que comenzó esta loca carrera lo vengo meditando, Chloe. - se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire. La miró – Eres la persona que más amo en este mundo, no puedo hacerte esto.

Chloe – Davis, esto ya lo hablamos. Estamos juntos, te estoy ayudando…

Davis se incorporó. Su expresión cambió totalmente. La mirada se volvió opaca, como si la tristeza lo ocupara todo en su ser y endureciera cada rasgo del rostro – Chloe, no hace falta que lo sigas ocultando

Chloe estaba perpleja. No le entendía – ¿Ocultando? Pero, que…

Davis – Chloe, es hora de que seamos sinceros. Sé que haces esto para salvar a Clark. Sé que es sólo por él. – hizo una pausa.

Davis - Y no te lo estoy recriminando. – se alejó de ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, tratando de contenerse. En todo su ser, en la voz podía notarse fácilmente el dolor que sentía – Pero, por favor, no me mientas más. No es necesario.

Chloe - ¿De donde sacaste eso? – no entendía por qué pero el temor la invadió.

Davis – No me preguntes como, pero te escuché hablando por teléfono …

Chloe cambió su expresión. Ahora estaba helada. Se alejó unos pasos. No podía llegar a entender que significaba todo esto ni que consecuencias tendría.

Chloe – Davis, no te confundas. Tú no sabes…

Davis – Chloe, creo que tengo las cosas más claras que tú. – la interrumpió con dureza mientras caminaba impaciente por la habitación, quizás tratando de calmar su nerviosismo – Te expuse demasiado, yo te empujé a esto… - comenzó a levantar la voz - en un momento creí que podía detener de alguna forma esta… esta cosa dentro mío sin tener que lastimar a alguien más. No me imaginé el sacrificio que implicaba para ti… te estoy lastimando.

Chloe – Davis, por favor… - se retiró unos pasos más de él – Escúchame. Tranquilízate.

Él giró y la vió completamente aterrorizada, alejándose de él.

Davis - ¿Chloe? – no podía creer lo que veía - ¡Por dios! ¿Me tienes miedo? – sintió como algo se rompía por dentro.

Davis – Puedo tolerar que todo esto lo hagas por Clark, por Jimmy o por quien quieras – se acercó unos pasos a ella deteniéndose sólo cuando se percató de que la incomodaba – Es más, puedo tolerar que quieras ocultármelo, pero ¿Qué no seas sincera por que me tienes miedo?

Chloe – No es así. Yo quería evitar esto. – titubeó - No ganamos nada discutiendo entre nosotros. Yo..

Davis – Chloe ¡ME TIENES MIEDO!

Chloe – No Davis… yo sólo – no quería reconocerlo, pero todo su cuerpo la delataba completamente.

Davis - ¡Por dios, Chloe!¡Soy el mismo Davis de siempre! ¡En el que confiaste sobre tu prometido, sobre tu propio mejor amigo! – se pasó las manos por la cabeza, se sentía desesperado. No sólo la estaba destruyendo con su infierno sino que ella le había estado mintiendo por que le temía. Era peor descubrir esta verdad que cargar con la maldición que sus padres le habían heredado.

Davis – Yo… yo… - se movía inquieto - necesito estar solo – tomó la campera que estaba sobre el sillón.

Chloe - ¡No, Davis! No te vayas… espera, estás confundiendo todo…

Abrió la puerta. Afuera no paraba de lloviznar y el frío se colaba en cada gota. – Por favor, no me sigas. – y se marchó tras un portazo.

Chloe se quedo inmóvil. No sabía que hacer, que pensar. Si hacía caso a sus instintos, en ese momento tenía que estar tras él. Pero decidió respetar el criterio de Davis. Quizás presionarlo sólo sería peor.

Se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, como queriendo auto contenerse. Sintió las piernas comenzar a aflojarse. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Hizo unos pasos hacia atrás para caer sentada sobre la cama. Él la había escuchado, y no sabía que significaba eso. ¿Acaso la espiaba? Si era así, sólo oyó las razones que le daba a Clark, las razones que tenía en claro en ese momento. Todo se había dado tan rápido que no pudo llegar a admitir lo que pasaba en su interior.

Sí, lo hacía por Clark, pero más lo hacía por él. Verdaderamente quería salvarlo, sacarlo del medio de una maldita guerra kriptoniana, darle una vida normal… pero no sabía como. ¿Por qué demonios no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué no quería reconocer lo que estaba sintiendo?

Se echó a la cama. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente. Esta vez no ahogó su llanto en la almohada. Esta vez simplemente lo dejó salir.

Chloe levantó la vista para tomar el móvil que yacía sobre la mesa de noche de su cama. Oprimió el botón de encendido. La pantalla luminosa le arrojó la hora: 3:21 a.m. Era la quinta vez que lo revisaba.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que Davis se había marchado. No le quedaban más lágrimas. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el rostro enrojecido en torno a ellos. Los cabellos levemente revueltos completaban su terrible estado.

Estaba aterrorizada, sumamente impaciente. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Davis? Sólo rogaba que no hiciera nada, que volviera a ella ni bien la bestia quisiera salir. Que no se rindiera, no ahora.

Tras ella escuchó el sonido de llaves sobre una puerta. Era Davis.

Rápidamente encendió la luz del velador y se incorporó.

Davis estaba empapado. Se quedó de pie, mirándola. El dolor era la única emoción que le daba expresión a su rostro.

Ella lo revisó de pies a cabeza, buscando algún rastro de sangre, rogando que hubiera sido juicioso al contenerse. Por suerte, no encontró nada. Sólo los ojos de él, cargados de angustia.

Chloe - ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme esto! – le reprendió con dureza.

Él sólo suspiró y quedó mirándola, sin cambiar su expresión.

Al tenerlo frente, sano y salvo, totalmente desprotegido, vio al Davis que conoció aquella tarde en medio del humo y la gente gritando, al que acudió a ella por primera vez aterrorizado de lo que suponía que era, vio al hombre que hizo tambalear el delicado mundo normal que quería construir con Jimmy. Vio al hombre que siempre estuvo detrás de toda esa pesadilla que lo tenía prisionero. Vio al hombre.

Y en cada segundo que transcurría más difícil se le hacía mantener su postura.

No pudo más, relajó su expresión y corrió a abrazarlo, hundiendo su rostro en el helado y húmedo pecho de Davis.

Él la rodeó con los brazos y apoyó su mejilla contra los revueltos cabellos de Chloe cerrando los ojos. Y así quedaron un minuto, dos, cinco… nadie los contaba.

Chloe – Tenía tanto miedo de que te hubieras rendido – su voz se escuchaba apagada en el pecho. Alzó el rostro para verlo – Si él gana te pierdo, ¿entiendes?

Él la miraba, seria, profundamente. Quería creerle.

Davis – Clark..

Chloe – También pierdo a Clark. Pero te pierdo primero a tí. Por favor, no me hagas esto…

Él le acarició el cabello intentando peinarlo con los dedos.

Davis – Es sólo por ti que estoy luchando. Pero no puedo arrastrarte más en mi infierno. Debes buscar otra forma de salvar a Clark. No puedes quedarte conmigo, no si me temes.

Chloe - ¡No te temo! – le tomó el rostro con ambas manos – Escucha bien: no-te-te-mo. Estoy aterrorizada por todo lo que nos pasa ¿no entiendes? Por que no sé más por donde buscar para encontrar la forma de liberarte, de ayudarte. - suspiró - ¿Cómo quieres que te lo dijera sin quitarte esperanzas? Lo que me escuchaste decirle a Clark, sólo es una de las razones por la que hago esto.

Davis la miraba. Quería creerle, realmente quería creerle. Y sus ojos no lo disimulaban.

Chloe – Puedes creerme o no. Sólo el tiempo va a darme la razón. Pero hasta que lo averigües, sólo quédate conmigo.- su voz era suave.

Él suspiró.

Chloe - ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

Conocía esa pregunta. Él se la había hecho primero y así comenzó esta loca carrera. Se alejó unos pasos, y se quitó la mojada campera dejándola en el suelo. Luego la tomó de los hombros y la llevó contra su cuerpo, para abrazarla fuertemente, hundiéndole su rostro en la curva del cuello. Sólo cuando ella le correspondió en el abrazo no se contuvo más y dejó escapar su dolor en forma de lágrimas. Era su manera de decirle "me quedo".


	3. 3 EMT

Las pesadas nubes comenzaban a moverse arrastradas por el helado viento del norte sin poder evitar desgarrarse en su lento pasear. Y el sol aprovechaba cada espacio limpio para colarse y llegar hasta la húmeda superficie. Cada tanto, uno de sus rayos encontraban el camino directo para atravesar la ventana de la habitación y llegar hasta el rostro de Chloe.

Sumida en su sueño, sentía la molesta luz sobre los ojos y fruncía el ceño una y otra vez en un vano intento de evitarla.

Las nubes se corrieron nuevamente y la luz cesó. Tarde. Ya la habían despertado. Poco a poco salía del aletargamiento del sueño y cobraba consciencia de su alrededor.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. La primer imagen que se formó fue la de su mano sobre el pecho de Davis, moviéndose suavemente hacia arriba y abajo con el vaivén de la respiración tranquila.

Se habían quedado dormidos abrazados en la angosta cama de una plaza. Fue la única forma que encontraron la noche anterior para arrojar fuera a la desesperación, al miedo, y de por fin sentirse aunque sea una vez seguros. Para ella funcionó a la perfección. Se suponía que debía protegerlo, pero esa noche, fue al revés.

Rodeada por esos brazos, tomando el calor de su cuerpo… hacía semanas que no se sentía así de segura. En paz. Hacía semanas que no descansaba como lo hizo en esas pocas horas.

Tenía el rostro utilizando de almohada el hombro de Davis, apoyando la frente en la curva del cuello. Toda la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre él y se sentía verdaderamente bien. ¿Esto era inapropiado? No para ellos, no para su relación. Sí para ella, sí para todo lo que estaba evitando reconocer, sí para todos los sentimientos que aún no sabía que estaban allí.

El aroma de la piel de él la inundaba. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar aún más del placer que le provocaban el contacto, el sonido de su respiración, su perfume. Y el placer se transformó casi inadvertidamente en excitación. Y por alguna razón que desconocía comenzó a necesitar desesperadamente relajarse y dejar que todas las sensaciones que la recorrían, simplemente hicieran lo que les viniera a las ganas.

Dudó. ¿Estaba soñando otra vez? Que más da, se sentía estupendo. En su ignorada semi consciencia tenía la batalla perdida. Bajó la guardia. Colgó el control en la puerta de entrada y simplemente se dejó llevar por todo lo que él le provocaba.

El pulso comenzó lentamente a acelerarse. No advertía que la mano que descansaba sobre el pecho había comenzado a recorrer el camino que la llevaba al rostro de Davis, pesada, lentamente, seduciendo cada fibra a su paso. Que ahora su boca se encontraba más cerca del cuello, y que buscaban más. Buscaban el contacto, la piel, y la encontraron.

Quizás se dio cuenta y no le importó, o quizás sólo se trataba de un sueño, uno de los tantos en los que cruzaba los límites que se impuso con él. No lo sabía y no le interesaba saberlo, se sentía estupendo. Otra vez se sentía estupendo. Depositó en el cuello justo donde comienza la curva de la quijada, sus húmedos labios. Suavemente, casi imperceptiblemente. Y los cerró lento, intentando robar en cada roce todo el calor, todo el sabor. Y era embriagante.

La piel de Davis se tensó bajo su boca, bajo el placer que le causaban esos labios, y que gradualmente lo arrebataron de la inconsciencia del descanso. De a poco la realidad se abría ante él, la mejor realidad con la que se había encontrado en días. ¡Que va! En semanas.

La sintió en su cuello. Sintió los dedos de Chloe cerca de sus labios. Sintió la presión y el calor de ese pequeño y suave cuerpo. No entendía que sucedía pero ¿acaso quería invertir tiempo en intentar averiguarlo? No, no justamente en ese momento.

Giró suavemente el rostro, no para tomarla, sólo para indicarle el camino más corto hacia él. Si algo era seguro en ese momento era que su boca estaba seca, sedienta… de ella. Y ella era la única culpable de que él advirtiera esa necesidad, justamente en ese momento.

El tiempo se había estacionado en una esquina del reloj. Y todo sucedía lento. Demasiado para su gusto. Llevaba en sus genes una carga predadora. Lo odiaba pero no podía evitarlo. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y le pedía, le exigía, que tomara lo que se le estaba brindando. ¿Era correcto ceder? No, pero se sentía demasiado bien.

Llevó el brazo libre hasta Chloe y le tomó el rostro suavemente, hundiendo los dedos entre la revuelta cabellera rubia. Y giró para darle a su boca el espacio que necesitaba para tomar la de ella en un beso firme y decidido.

Y ella no se resistió. Mordió esos labios con el calor que le pedían las alborotadas hormonas de su cuerpo. El sabor de él en ella, rompieron cualquier ilusión de control que aún quedara. ¿Qué tenía este hombre que la llevaba al límite? Desde aquella vez que tuviera que poner el anillo de fantasía en su dedo anular como escudo entre ellos lo supo, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, que estar cerca de él iba a poner a prueba la firmeza de su autocontrol.

Davis giró el cuerpo para posicionarse más sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla. En su interior algo le decía que debía detenerse. ¿Era esto correcto? No, no ahora. Lo que estaba construyendo con ella sea lo que fuera, debía ser real. Necesitaba que todo con ella fuera real, que por fin lo hermoso de su vida no fuera fugaz, o se estropeara por una urgencia hormonal.

Frunció el ceño mientras la besaba. Ella no lo detenía ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Sintió una mano comenzar a recorrerle pesadamente la espalda sobre la remera, hundiendo levemente las uñas, cargada de ansiedad de más. ¡Demonios! Se sentía bien, se sentía excelente. La deseaba.

Una pequeña guerra se libró en su interior. Odiaba cuando sucedía eso. Y sabía que iba a odiarse aún más el resto del día.

Lentamente se separó de la boca de Chloe. Ella elevó el rostro para tomarlo nuevamente, pero él se lo impidió.

Davis – Emmm… Chloe, espera…

Estaba agitado. En sus ojos era evidente la excitación y que le estaba costando horrores detenerla.

Ella lo miró. Parpadeó rápido.

Chloe - Emmm… - en ese momento advirtió que todo lo que había sucedido era terriblemente real – Sí, emm… Debemos detenernos.

Y llevó rápidamente ambas manos al pecho de Davis, para marcar una distancia. Tomó una bocanada de aire y la contuvo. No quería que él notara que estaba excitada. Aunque ya era tarde para eso.

Davis – Sí… es mejor…

Giró y se arrojó en la cama, quedando recostado a su lado, mirando el techo. Ambos miraban el techo.

Chloe – Perdóname… esto…me dejé llevar - estaba agitada – Es mi culpa.

Suspiró, _"¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! Con esto la cagué. ¿Qué te pasa Chloe?.. ¿Qué hice?" _

Davis – Sí… emm, ¡no! – se sentó en la cama, de espaldas a ella. – No es culpa de nadie.

Se tomó unos instantes para calmarse, desacelerar el pulso, arrojar la excitación fuera del cuerpo, fuera de la condenada habitación.

Se incorporó y la observó recostada. Estuvo tan cerca de tenerla… Era evidente en su expresión la desilusión que sentía.

Davis – Necesito una ducha helada. Ahora.

* * *

"_¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Chloe? ¿Eh?" _Se maldecía mientras desmenuzaba con el tenedor los huevos revueltos en el planto. _"¿Qué intentabas hacer? Debes salvarlo ¡no tirártelo!" _Elevó la mirada para observarlo unos instantes. Davis devoraba su desayuno lo más rápido que podía, sin mirarla. Estaban demorados.

"_¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿Tanto te puede?"_ Rápidamente bajó la mirada cuando advirtió que él estaba por mirarla.

Davis – Chloe, vamos debes alimentarte.

Chloe - ¿Me lo dice mi médico personal también? – le retrucó con un dejo de enfado.

Davis –Te lo digo yo. ¿Qué tanto te molesta en que quiera cuidarte?

Chloe – En que me lo digas con esa sonrisa en tu rostro.

Davis se limpió los labios con la servilleta y la arrojó sobre la mesa antes de que se le escapara una mueca divertida acompañada de una contenida carcajada. Sabía a que se refería con ello. – Chloe, tranquilízate. No pasa nada.

Llevó una de sus manos para levantarle el rostro y encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que lo miraban duramente.

Davis - ¿Qué hay de malo en que me gustes?

Ella apretó los labios. Pero aún no se relajaba.

Davis – Además, no es tu culpa que sea así de irresistible. No serías la primera a la que le pasa.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y le arrojó su servilleta en la cara. Davis se corrió para que no le diera de lleno. Ambos rieron. Él se divertía. Ella simplemente reía de nervios.

Le tomó la mano – En serio Chloe, siempre dije que entre nosotros había una conexión…aunque no quisieras admitirlo.

Ella lo miraba con seriedad, con preocupación. Era evidente en esos ojos verdes el gran esfuerzo que hacía para ocultar el miedo que la invadía. No podía contradecirlo, no tenía argumentos después de lo sucedido. El momento de enfrentar todo lo que estaba pasando en su interior, entre ellos, estaba acercándose y aún no estaba lista para reconocerlo.

Davis – Sabes cuales son mis sentimientos. – cambió la mueca de los labios a seriedad - Y sé cuales son los tuyos. Sí los sé.

No pudo más contener el miedo. Y el lo notó. Le acarició el rostro brindándole una sonrisa serena para calmarla. No podía evitar sentir todo lo que había pasado esa mañana como una victoria. Al fin y al cabo, era como siempre lo supo: a ella también le pasaban cosas con él. Y eran fuertes.

Chloe – Davis, me gustas… - lo dejó salir, no sin dificultad - La verdad que…demasiado. Pero aún no me siento lista para todo esto.

¡Demonios! Estaba hermosa. Tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Y en cima, dejando salir esas palabras de su boca. Vamos avanzando.

Davis – Sí, lo entiendo. Y no voy a hacer nada. Si entre nosotros pasa o no pasa algo, no será por mí. Te lo prometo.

Chloe – Gracias. – le sonrió, relajando la mirada.

Davis – Lo que pasó, déjalo ahí. No cambia nada.

Ella le tomó fuertemente la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa cerca de la suya. Y lo miró dibujando en su rostro una suave sonrisa. Se mordió apenas el labio inferior. No entendía como lo hacía, pero él siempre encontraba la forma de decirle lo que necesitaba escuchar y hacerla sentir segura. Siempre encontraba el modo de que sus palabras, su voz la dejaran más prendada de él, a pesar de todo lo que sucedía, a pesar de ese destino más grande que ellos que los esperaba al final del camino amenazando con devorarse todo. ¿Era él consciente de ese efecto en ella?

Le soltó la mano y llamó a la camarera. – Más café para la señorita por favor.

Luego la miró sonriéndole. – Ahora, come. Tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

* * *

Habían programado recorrer unos 780 kilómetros durante el día. Unas ocho a diez horas de carretera antes de que cayera el anochecer, contando con las paradas para almorzar y para cubrir alguna urgencia biológica. Pero estaban demorados. Esa mañana arrancaron más de cuatro horas tardes y el clima no estaba ayudando. A medida que avanzaban hacia el norte, más se adentraban en la tormenta. Al principio sólo eran nubes, pero luego comenzó lentamente a llover agua nieve y el camino se tornó resbaladizamente peligroso. Debían obligadamente disminuir la velocidad.

Estaban nerviosos por esa situación. Un día completo se les había escapado de las manos entorpeciendo los planes.

Casi no intercambiaron palabra alguna en las tres horas que llevaban de viaje, más que alcanzarse una taza de café caliente o negociar la música a escuchar. Chloe tenía la mirada clavada en el camino que se desdibujaba por la ventanilla de su lado. Evitaba a toda costa cruzarse con la mirada de Davis. Y a él simplemente le divertía. No podía evitar cada tanto soltar una sonrisa la cual disimulaba rápidamente rascándose la nariz o simplemente pasando un dedo sobre los labios en un ademán de secarse el café que quedaba sobre ellos.

Sí, no pasaba nada. Mentira. Pasaba de todo. Significaba de todo. Ver el temor emocional en los ojos de ella, percibir la vulnerabilidad que la invadía bajo su tacto. Era un buen lector y sabía con certeza que ella estaba batallando contra lo que sentía y lo que debía. Una de las tantas batallas de las que estaba seguro que lentamente él iba a ganar. El problema era averiguar cuando y como soportaría ese tiempo.

Cualquier introspección en la que ambos se encontraran sumidos se vieron interrumpidas cuando una camioneta doble cabina los adelantó de forma violenta y a gran velocidad. Davis tuvo que maniobrar bruscamente para evitar que los rozara y sacara del camino.

Davis - ¡Wow! ¡Maldito tarado! – y le propinó una serie de bocinazos.

De nada sirvieron, la camioneta ya se había perdido de vista tras una nube de agua y barro que levantaba por la velocidad a la que avanzaba.

Chloe – Me pone de terrible humor esa clase de locos al volante. ¿Acaso quiere matarse?

Davis – No lo dudaría. Sólo espero que no enganche a nadie inocente en el medio. Estoy harto de rescatar gente herida, destrozada de accidentes provocados por imbéciles como ese. – lo decía sin ocultar furia.

Chloe lo miró unos instantes. Estaba hablando el paramédico, aquel que la impactó esa tarde – Te juro que no me imagino esa parte de tu trabajo.

Davis – Mejor. Conserva la imagen sexy de un EMT uniformado – y le sonrió.

Chloe – Buen tiro. Buen tiro

Davis – En la guerra y en el amor… - dejó la frase en suspenso

Chloe - … todo lo vale. – ella completó casi susurrando._ "Todo lo vale"_. Ellos estaban en una guerra, contra el tiempo, contra el destino. Y ¿el amor? Mejor no ahondar en ese tema. Lo miró unos instantes antes de volver a su ventanilla, a su paisaje gris y gausiano. Era mejor no pensar, era mejor no recordar, era mejor… ¡maldita sea! Todavía tenía la sensación de sus besos en los labios.

"_No te desenfoques, no te desenfoques. Salvarlo, ayudarlo. No te desenfoques." _Se repetía a sí misma casi como en un mantra.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse del momento. Sólo el aire circulando sobre el parabrisas y el motor del utilitario pincelaban con sonidos el incómodo viaje de ese día.

Esa sorda paz no duró demasiado. Ante ellos el paisaje cambió abruptamente de la aburrida tranquilidad invernal por el infernal aspecto de un campo de guerra.

Chloe - ¡Oh, por Dios!

Davis - ¿Qué?... ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Maldito idiota! – y clavó los frenos maniobrando bruscamente para bajar de la carretera.

Hacia la banquina contraria yacía volcada sobre su techo la camioneta que los había adelantado. Había trozos de vidrios y carrocería por todas partes. Unos metros delante de la camioneta, tendido boca abajo, se encontraba un cuerpo, aparentemente de un muchacho joven.

Había marcas de neumáticos sobre la ruta y más de un par de huellas profundas en el barro y pasto de la banquina. Era evidente que más de un vehículo habían volcado.

Davis rápidamente se desabrochó el cinturón, tomó la chaqueta y se disponía a bajar cuando Chloe lo tomó por el brazo frenándolo.

Chloe - ¡Davis! ¿¡Pero que haces!

Davis – Trato de ayudar a esta gente.

Chloe – Espera. Guarda tus dotes de médico de emergencia. Esta vez le toca la tarea a otros.

Davis - ¿Y cuanto crees que van a demorar? Estamos a más de una hora de la última población que pasamos y faltan dos más para la próxima. Sabes que puedo ayudarlos.

Cgloe – Sí, lo sé. Pero no debemos arriesgarnos, Davis. Lo siento mucho por ellos pero no puedo poner en peligro todo lo que estamos…

Davis – Espera, espera, espera… Te oigo y pareciera que no te conozco. ¿Esta es la Chloe que conocí ayudando desinteresadamente a una chica de la calle?

Chloe – Sí, es la misma. Sólo que ahora te estoy protegiendo a tí.

Él suspiró y puso, sin intencionalidad alguna, su mejor mirada de cachorro maltratado.

Davis – Si no ayudo a esta gente pudiendo hacerlo, es igual o peor que dejar salir a la bestia. – Suplicaba por un permiso. Conocía los riesgos, era consciente de que estaban demorados, pero le pesaba aún más tener los medios para aliviar el dolor de personas y no poder utilizarlos.

Ella sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, evaluando la situación. Era verdad lo que le decía. Todos sus instintos la empujaban también a ayudar, pero temía demasiado. ¡Mierda!

Chloe – Está bien. – Suspiró sin bajar la mirada – Pero no podemos dejar que nos reconozcan. Ponte la capucha de tu buzo y toma – le extendió una bufanda – cúbrete lo más que puedas el rostro.

Davis asintió y rápidamente siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones que le daba. La verdad, conocía más que nadie el ritual de pasar desapercibido, pero en ese momento ella era la jefa.

Chloe – Recuerda, tú te llamas Sam, yo Allison.

Davis – Ok – y salió disparado del utilitario, hacia el muchacho tendido en la grava.

Ella hizo lo mismo y salió del coche detrás de él. Davis corría hacia la escena, evaluando en cada paso en que se acercaba, la situación. Realmente sabía lo que hacía.

Detrás de la camioneta volcada, había un desnivel del terreno y hacia el final una arboleda. Abrazando con la trompa uno de los árboles se encontraba un coche familiar, de color gris. Gruesas ramas atravesaban el parabrisas. Nada bueno, para nada.

Davis - ¡Busca ayuda! ¡Ya! – le gritó sin darse vuelta, y se agachó para revisar al muchacho.

Chloe frenó su caminata y tomó el móvil del saco. Marcó el 911 pero nada. No había señal.

Chloe -¡Maldita sea!

Corrió unos metros más sobre el asfalto, en dirección contraria a la que venían. Sabía de ante mano que nada podía lograr con ello, pero debía intentarlo. Seguía igual, sin señal.

Giró y observó a Davis. Él estaba sobre el muchacho tendido en el suelo. Le estaba practicando maniobras de resurrección. En ese preciso instante cobró consciencia de que cada segundo era vital.

Miró nuevamente su móvil. Nada. No le quedaba otra opción que regresar al utilitario y volver sobre el camino recorrido, hacia el poblado más cercano para encontrar a alguien o la señal del móvil. Cualquiera de ambas cosas que sucediera primero serviría.

Casi estaba llegando al auto cuando desde el carril contrario comenzaron a surgir unas luces, grandes luces. Era un camión de carga.

Subió a la ruta y comenzó a agitar los brazos. - ¡EY! ¡DETENGASE! ¡AYUDA!

El camionero no tardó en verla. Encendió las balizas y se detuvo lentamente sobre la ruta. Entendió que era una urgencia. Bajó la ventanilla cuando la vio trepar por la puerta de un salto

Chloe – ¡Por favor! Ocurrió un accidente grave. Hay varios heridos. – tomó aire. La carrera y el frío la tenían a mal traer – No hay señal de celular aquí.

Camionero – Espere un segundo – tomó la radio de viaje y comenzó a transmitir el S.O.S. a todos los canales en que tenía alcance.

Chloe – Gracias, muchas gracias.

Camionero – No logro que nadie me responda en los canales a los que tengo acceso. Este páramo esta en una hondonada… las señales pasan de largo.

Chloe lo miró con preocupación, con un dejo de desesperación. Volvió su mirada hacia Davis.

Camionero – Pero no se preocupe. En unos kilómetros tendré señal y enviaré ayuda. Iré lo más rápido que pueda.

Chloe – Gracias, gracias… tenga cuidado – y se alejó tan rápido como se había acercado para que el buen hombre emprendiera su marcha.

Corrió nuevamente para reunirse con Davis. Él se encontraba ahora apoyado en la camioneta, metido hasta los hombros en la ventanilla. Una de las manos estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta. Estaba manchada de sangre.

Chloe quedó unos segundos helada, observándolo, observando la sangre que le cubría los dedos. Las contradicciones que encerraba esa simple imagen. Lo conoció de esa forma, manchándose para salvar vidas, y luego descubrió que sus manos podían cubrirse de sangre al quitarlas. A veces el destino podía ser cruel.

Davis – ¿Me escuchas amigo?

Muchacho – Si… - era una voz débil, mezclada con constantes gemidos de dolor – Me… me duele… el brazo..

Davis – Tranquilo, grandote. ¿Cómo te llamas? – le hablaba calmadamente, mientras lo recorría con las manos buscando heridas.

Muchacho - ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Alex! ¿Dónde…? – tosió – Duele… respirar

Davis - ¡Ey! ¡Ey! Tranquilo. Te sacaré de aquí. No te preocupes…dime tu nombre, me gusta saber a quien ayudo.

Muchacho – Roger… ay.. – tosió nuevamente

Davis – Muy bien, Roger, lo estás haciendo bien. Ahora voy a salir unos instantes, pero regresaré a sacarte ¿Ok? - y salió de la camioneta, dejando detrás al quejoso muchacho que ahora comenzaba a llorar.

Chloe – Da… ¡Sam! Sam. ¿Qué pasa? Dime que hacer.

Él la tomó del brazo y la alejó un poco de la camioneta, hablándole bajo y tironeando para abajo la bufanda, le molestaba.

Davis - El muchacho de la grava, creo que es Alex, no lo logró. Por lo que pude ver este otro tiene el brazo y un par de costillas fracturadas. No sangra por boca, así que no es grave. Pero hay que sacarlo. Estar colgando del cinturón de seguridad empeorará su condición. – hablaba muy rápido.

Chloe – Dime que hacer. En esto soy una hoja en blanco. Es tu terreno.

Él le sonrió - Ok. Tranquilízalo. Por nada del mundo le digas que pasa con su amigo. Si te pregunta, dile que ya lo verás, que ahora te ayude tranquilizándose.

Chloe – Está bien. – sin demorar un segundo se arrodilló, metiéndose en la camioneta.

Davis comenzó a buscar los elementos para inmovilizar el brazo del muchacho, al tiempo que rodeaba la camioneta tratando de encontrar el mejor ángulo para sacarlo de allí. El único lugar más accesible era la puerta del lado del conductor, justamente del lado en el que se encontraba el muchacho. El resto de la camioneta estaba hecho trizas.

Escuchaba a Chloe hablarle suavemente a Roger, mientras intentaba quitar la soga que ataba una lona en la caja de la camioneta. Su voz era realmente tranquilizadora. Tenía un excelente efecto calmante sobre el muchacho, como aquella vez lo tuviera sobre él cuando Jimmy lo inmovilizara en ese callejón. Como aquella vez en que descubrió, para su fortuna y maldición, que la bestia dormía cuando ella estaba cerca.

Davis – Listo. Tengo todo. Dame permiso.

Chloe – Roger, escúchame, ahora mi amigo va a inmovilizarte el brazo. ¿Me oyes?

Roger emitió una queja antes de hablar – Está bien…

Davis metió rápidamente los elementos que había encontrado luego de que Chloe se corriera.

Davis – Necesito que vayas y evalúes que pasa con el coche que está debajo.

Chloe – Sí, sí. Pero...

Davis – Sí, me quité la bufanda. La necesito.

Ella asintió e intentó emprender la marcha hacia el segundo vehículo.

Davis - Pero no te acerques demasiado. No te arriesgues… por favor.

Giró y lo miró a los ojos unos segundos, para luego perderse detrás de la camioneta al bajar por la ondulación del terreno. Davis trató de observarla en vano. Se concentró en su trabajo. Metió la mitad de su cuerpo por la estrecha y destrozada ventanilla. El espacio era realmente pequeño, pero podría hacerlo.

Davis – Roger. Escúchame, debes ayudarme ¿está bien?

Roger – Sí… sí..

Davis – Ok. Necesito que levantes con tu mano izquierda un poco el brazo quebrado. No voy a mentirte, va a dolerte, pero es necesario.

El muchacho llorisqueó antes de asentir. Cuando realizó su primer intento, lanzó un grito - ¡Duele, maldita sea! ¡Duele mucho!

Davis – Lo sé, lo sé. Debes intentarlo de nuevo ¿ok? Despacio. Vamos tú puedes.

Entre medio de quejas, hizo su segundo intento y Davis lo aprovechó rápidamente pasando debajo de la axila la tabla húmeda que había encontrado. Debía ser cuidadoso, no quería ninguna arteria perforada. La quebradura era realmente mala.

* * *

Chloe bajó con cuidado. El terreno estaba húmedo y helado, y el calzado no se agarraba adecuadamente. No quería resbalar y convertirse ella en otra víctima a asistir. Suspiró hondo al llegar al coche. No se veía para nada bien. ¿Podía alguien sobrevivir a tremendo choque?

Corrió algunas ramas del suelo para abrirse camino. Se sentía realmente aterrada. No por nada en especial, sino por lo que podría llegar a ver. _"Nada que no hayas visto ya, ¡vamos!"_ se alentaba. Sí, tal cual, nada que ya no hubiera visto. Recordó las bolsas negras que tuvo que sacar del sótano aquella vez que Davis… bueno, no exactamente Davis, la salvara de una muerte segura a manos del rufián que buscaba a Stilleto. Lois y sus ideas. No, esto no era ni remotamente parecido.

Había más ramas que ocultaban su visión. Corrió una tras otra hasta llegar al vehículo. Y allí estaba. Detrás del vidrio estrellado, entre medio de pequeñas ramas de coníferas, un seño mayor, de aproximadamente unos sesenta años.

Chloe - ¡Señor! Señor… ¿me escucha? ¿Puede oírme?

Nada. Se acercó un poco más.

Chloe – Señor. Mi nombre es Allison. Por favor, respóndame algo si puede oírme.

Ahora sí. Un quejido cargado de dolor asomó detrás de las ramas.

Señor – ¿Qué.. qué pasó?

Chloe – Ha sufrido un accidente, señor. Pero va a estar bien. Lo ayudaremos.

Señor - ¿Es usted de emergencias?

Chloe – No, desafortunadamente no, pero haré todo lo posible por ayudarlo.

El hombre intentó moverse en su asiento y allí notó que estaba totalmente inmovilizado. Detrás de la desinflada bolsa del airbag, el volante lo oprimía contra el asiento. Sentía un terrible dolor en el hombro derecho, pero las ramas no le dejaban ver.

Chloe – No por favor, no se mueva. Sólo dígame que le duele ¿Ok?

Señor – Mi hombro derecho…. Ah! Hay… hay algo… duele mucho

Chloe – Ok. No se mueva. – metió una de las manos y extrajo lentamente las ramas. Comenzó a sentir un líquido caliente sobre los dedos, era sangre. Una oleada de temor la invadió. ¿Qué debía hacer? Davis, por favor, ven rápido. – Dígame su nombre.

Señor – Paul…

Chloe – Muy bien, Paul, necesito que se mantenga tranquilo y no se mueva. ¿Puede hacerlo? – seguía buscando con los dedos, entre el líquido y la ropa. Una rama, le atravesaba el pecho cerca del hombro, debajo de la clavícula. Sangraba, no demasiado, pero constantemente. No sabía si eso era malo o grave.

Paul – Si… - una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro y rápidamente el terror invadió cada rasgo - ¿Estoy grave? Duele mucho…

Chloe – Voy a contarle, pero necesito que no se alarme. ¿Ok? – lo miró hasta que el hombre asintiera con la mirada – Bien. Aparentemente una rama se ha clavado en su hombro.

Paul - ¡Oh, Dios!

Chloe – Estará bien, no se preocupe. Voy a buscar a un amigo que..

Paul - ¡No me deje! No soy muy valiente con el dolor… - trató de estirar su mano izquierda para tomarla, pero el tirón hizo que el dolor fuera más fuerte. Sus palabras se interrumpieron por un quejido.

Chloe – ¡No se mueva! Por favor. Volveré en unos instantes. Mi amigo es médico, podrá ayudarlo mejor. – le acarició el rostro brindándole una dulce sonrisa – Prométame que va a estar tranquilo.

El hombre asintió y Chloe, lentamente, dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta alejarse lo suficiente, fuera del campo visual de Paul. Ahora comenzó nuevamente una carrera para encontrar a Davis. Cuando llegó a la sima de la hondonada, Davis estaba yendo a su encuentro.

Davis – Cuéntame.

Chloe se miró las manos manchadas de sangre. Titubeó unos segundos. Eso le traía recuerdo. – Tiene.. tiene una rama clavada en el hombro. Sangra.

Davis - ¿Mucho? – la tomó del brazo para indicarle que avanzaran mientras conversaban.

Chloe – No pareciera. – tomó aire. Las locas carreras la tenían agitada - ¿Siempre este trabajo es así?

Davis sonrió – No, a veces es peor.

Chloe – Te admiro.

Davis - ¿Cómo se llama?

Chloe – Paul. Es un señor mayor. Creo que tendrá alrededor de sesenta años. Está asustado.

Davis – Ok. – se adelantó entre las ramas - ¿Paul? ¿Señor Paul, me escucha?

Paul – Sí, hijo … - tosió – Soy un hueso duro de roer..

Davis – Me alegro por eso.

Chloe quedó detrás del auto. Dejaría a Davis trabajar, él sabría que hacer.

Tomó una bocanada de aire. Estaba comenzando a lloviznar y la temperatura había descendido. Revisó el móvil y pudo constatar que sólo habían pasado veinte minutos desde que le había pedido ayuda al camionero. Rogaba que pronto llegara el personal de emergencias con el equipo suficiente para asistir a todas estas personas.

Hizo unos pasos hacia atrás y fue justo en ese momento cuando oyó algo mezclado con la brisa helada, un llanto ¿de bebé? Se quitó rápidamente la capucha para librarse los oídos y escuchar mejor. Y nada. Se alejó unos pasos del vehiculo, yendo en dirección hacia donde había creído oír el llanto. Y otra vez. ¿Acaso hay alguien más herido?

Aceleró el paso manteniendo la dirección. Otra vez el llanto y luego el silencio. Sí, era un bebé. Había un pequeño barranco y varios arbustos. Se asomó y allí estaba, otro vehículo, más pequeño y moderno, de color negro, un color que nada ayudaba para encontrarlo en ese paisaje.

Tenía el baúl hundido, efectivamente lo había chocado de atrás y arrojado de la ruta con violencia hacia el barranco. No podía ver la trompa, estaba hundida en la tierra del fondo. Salía humo de la parte de delante y había un fuerte olor a gasolina.

Chloe se acercó más y pudo constatar, con bastante certeza, que en el asiento trasero atado a sus silla de viaje, había un bebé.

Chloe - ¡Dios, Dios! ¿Pueden oírme? ¿Hay alguien? – gritó desesperadamente.

Nadie respondía. Sus instintos le decían que en esta escena el peligro era aún mayor. Pero había un bebé. Debía arriesgarse.

Miró en dirección hacia donde sabía que se encontraba Davis, en una respuesta refleja a lo que su lógica la advertía. Pero pronto se encontró deslizándose en el barroso suelo del barranco.

Se asomó por la ventanilla trasera del lado del conductor. Una manito pequeña se movía de entre los pliegues de la manta blanca que cubría al bebé. Había humo dentro del coche, no mucho en ese momento, pero estaba aumentando lentamente. Chloe se corrió, no si esfuerzo evitando caer, a la ventanilla del conductor. Sobre el volante yacía una mujer. No podía verle el rostro. El cabello oscuro alborotado lo cubría.

Chloe -¡Oh Dios! ¿Puede oírme? – golpeó la ventanilla en un intento de llamarle la atención - ¡Señora! ¿PUEDE OÍRME?

De repente, una llama se alzó del arrugado capot de la trompa. Chloe se echó hacia atrás. Más humo comenzó a entrar al habitáculo. El bebé lanzó un llanto, era evidente que se sentía ahogado.

Chloe se incorporó y golpeó nuevamente pero con mayor desesperación la ventanilla - ¡SEÑORA! ¡PUEDE OIRME!

La mujer movió apenas la cabeza y luego nada. Ya no podía perder más tiempo. El bebé lloraba a los gritos pero de forma entrecortada. El humo estaba comenzando a ahogarlo. Su madre podía estar viva, pero esos pequeños pulmones soportarían mucho menos.

Corrió como pudo hasta la puerta trasera del lado del acompañante, lugar en donde se encontraba el asiento del bebé. Jaloneó la puerto con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba trabada. No podía hacer nada, debía buscar a Davis.

Trepó la ladera a la mayor velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía al tiempo que lo llamaba a los gritos.

Chloe - ¡Davis! ¡DAVIS! – afuera los formalismos - ¡RAPIDO! ¡TE NECESITO!

A los metros Davis escuchó el llamado. No hacía falta tener un súper oído para percatarse de ellos. Sabía que era grave.

Davis – Paul, voy a tener que dejarte. Estarás bien.

No se quedó a constatar la respuesta del viejo. Nada más podía hacer que lo que había echo ya, no sin el equipo adecuado. Era demasiado peligro intentar extraer la rama y enfrentarse a una hemorragia de la que no tenía medios para parar. El hombre debería esperar a emergencias. Lo único que pudo hacer es colocarle encima la chaqueta, para evitar que el viento frío y el aguanieve que se colaba por el destruido parabrisas causaran más daño que el que ya había.

Corrió rápido al encuentro de Chloe. Demasiado rápido. Llegó a ella cuando apenas estaba comenzando a asomarse del barranco. La tomó de la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Chloe - ¡Vaya! ¿Llegaste demasiado rápido o..?

Davis – No lo sé. Dime que pasa… - miró hacia abajo y vio el auto, el fuego - ¿Qué..?

Chloe – Urgente. ¡Baja! Hay un bebé, la madre no responde, mucho humo, no puedo…

Davis ya no estaba parado a su lado. Se arrojó literalmente por el barranco, cayendo bastante mal al lado del coche.

Chloe -¡Davis! ¿Estás bien?

No respondió. Sólo se dirigió de donde provenía el llanto, cruzando por encima del baúl del coche. Chloe lo vió jalonando la puerta trasera.

No dudó en bajar nuevamente para ayudarle, ignorando el temor que sentía por el peligro inminente.

Davis - ¡Aléjate de aquí!

Chloe – Voy a ayudarte…

No tenía tiempo para más. El bebé se estaba ahogando. La puerta no respondía. Saltó sobre el baúl y con el codo golpeó la luneta para despegar de los bordes el estrellado vidrio. Sabía que ninguna astilla caería sobre el bebé, estaba muy cubierto con la manta con que la madre lo había arropado. Además, era preciso correr ese riesgo

Chloe miraba inmóvil. No podía ayudar, no podía moverse. Sólo verlo reaccionar una y otra vez, haciendo cosas que hace el personal de emergencias. Aunque ¿cualquier personal de emergencias despega la luneta con un golpe de codo?

Davis metió las manos por el borde superior, el que más se había salido, y tiró hacia atrás. Parecía no estar esforzándose. Parecía como si no sitiera el dolor, o nada se clavara en las palmas de sus manos. El vidrio se despegó. Un tiró más y ya no se encontraba sobre el auto.

Chloe miró en dirección del vidrio. Estaba inmovilizada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando volvió a mirar hacia el auto, la mitad del cuerpo de Davis estaba metida en el coche, por la luneta, luchando para sacar al bebé.

Davis - ¡Chloe! ¡Acércate!

Salió despacio y le entregó en brazos al pequeño – Aléjate de aquí. Asegúrate de que el bebé llore para que tome la mayor cantidad de aire. ¡Y VETE! ¡VETE!

Ella sólo asintió aferrando contra su pecho al niño y comenzó a subir la colina, como podía, con gran esfuerzo en sus piernas y ayudándose con el brazo libre. No era fácil.

Davis - ¡Señora! ¡Me escucha!

La mujer volvió a mover la cabeza, esta vez tosiendo. Estaba viva, semiconsciente.

Davis - ¿Puede hablar? Dígame su nombre – le hablaba con la mayor calma que la situación le permitía, mientras buscaba desesperadamente una forma de sacarla de allí. Las llamas seguían ardiendo, había más humo. Existía un inminente riesgo de explosión. O de asfixia para la joven mujer.

Mujer – Mi… mi… bebé – balbuceó al momento que intentaba levantar la cabeza. Tosió nuevamente. Se estaba asfixiando.

Davis – Su bebé está bien. Ahora concentrémonos en usted y… - sus palabras se interrumpieron por una pequeña explosión que extendió las llamas por sobre el capot y por debajo del motor, llegando a las piernas de la mujer.

Mujer – Dios… - tosió – Mis piernas… ¡me quemo!

Davis quedó inmóvil, parado al lado del auto, con las manos apoyadas en la retorcida puerta. No sabía que hacer, no como el humano que hasta ahora era. Y casi como un reflejo involuntario todo su herencia alienígena, salió a flote y se apoderó de sus músculos, de su ser.

Hundió los dedos en el metal retorcido. Si era consciente de lo que hacía, de seguro que no lo creía. Y simplemente jaló hacia un costado, como si arrancara una cortina de papel. La puerta salió despedida hacia la izquierda y se estampó contra uno de los tantos árboles del lugar. Sin perder tiempo, tomó el cinturón de seguridad y lo arrancó, destrozando con la otra mano el volante. En un parpadeo, la mujer se encontraba fuera del auto, en sus brazos, aferrándose al cuello de su rescatista.

Chloe, sobre la colina, observaba todo. O por lo menos los últimos movimientos. Y no podía creer lo que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos. Tal vez si lo creía, pero nunca imaginó que se daría así. Davis se estaba comportando como…como… ¿Clark?.

En ese momento, el auto explotó. Una bola de fuego cubrió el fondo de la barranca, cubrió a Davis por la espalda.

Simplemente brotó de su garganta, como si todavía su inconsciente lo considerara humano - ¡DAVIS!

El bebé lanzó un llanto en sus brazos, asustado por el grito. Ella se inclinó y trató de consolarlo. La desesperación la invadió. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Correr a buscarlo? ¿Buscar más ayuda? ¿Dónde?

Caminó hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro, mientras acunaba suavemente al bebé en un intento de consolarlo. Su madre podía estar muerta. Davis podría estar muerto. No, Davis no podía estar muerto. Él no muere.

En el fondo del barranco, entre las ramas, los trozos del vehículo y el humo, algo se movía. Concentró su mirada. Era Davis, con la mujer en sus brazos. La había protegido de la explosión con su cuerpo.

Moviendo los hombros trató de quitarse unos escombros de su espalda y comenzó a subir el barranco. Con relativa facilidad, como si la persona que cargaba en brazos no pesara nada, como si tuviera la fuerza necesaria para hundir los pies en el helado y resbaladizo barro de la pendiente.

Tenía la espalda quemada. El buzo estaba prácticamente hecho jirones, parte tela chamuscada y parte adherido o fundido con la piel. Su rostro estaba manchado de hollín, enrojecido en las partes limpias. Y el cabello, chamuscado en su nuca, brotando humo de el.

Chloe lo miraba con sus ojos desorbitados, mientras acunaba al bebé. Nunca dejaba de acunarlo.

Davis – Chloe… una manta para esta mujer, rápido.

Asintió, nerviosamente, y salió disparada hacia su coche, sin pensar en nada. Sólo reaccionaba ante el pedido.

* * *

A la distancia podían oírse las sirenas de las ambulancias de emergencia y de los coches bomba. En cualquier momento llegarían al lugar.

Chloe cerró la puerta y se colocó rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad. Puso primera y prácticamente salió patinando de la banquina. Quería alejarse lo más rápido posible.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor. La primer ambulancia estaba estacionado. Por lo menos eso podía apreciar por como se movían las luces sobre el techo de los vehículos.

Volvió a mirar. Esta vez se enfocó en un objetivo más cercano, al pasajero que llevaba acostado en el asiento trasero.

Chloe - ¿Duele mucho?

Davis – No tienes idea … - y lanzó una queja ahogada cuando intentó moverse para acomodarse mejor. Le sonrió para calmarla.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no pudo disimular la preocupación que sentía. Aún le quedaban casi dos horas de viaje hasta el próximo poblado. Dos largas horas en las que sabía que Davis estaría sufriendo aunque se lo ocultara, y en las que su cabeza estaría disparada a mil con todo lo que sucediera ese día.

Él se veía tranquilo, envuelto en la manta gris. Había un dejo de satisfacción en su rostro, mezclado con dolor. Pero se lo veía pleno, como si en ese acto de salvación pagara la pena de la muerte y destrucción que causara su huésped indeseado.

Lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios. Estaba alegre. Sí, sentía alegría por él, por esa media hora en que el Davis de antes, antes de que sobre los hombros cargara con la terrible verdad de su origen y su destino, antes de que esos profundos ojos café se opacaran; había regresado.

Chloe – Estuviste muy bien allí

Davis sonrió sin abrir los ojos. – Tú también lo hiciste bien.

Eso le había dicho cuando se conocieron aquella tarde de primavera. Un sexy EMT saliendo de entre el humo, los escombros y la gente gritando. Miradas que se cruzaron, el corazón detenido sobre un hilo y una sola certeza: me vas a cambiar la vida. En ese momento, ninguno de los dos sabía cuanto.

Chloe – Obvio. – y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Lo miró nuevamente a través del espejo retrovisor. Él le devolvió la mirada.

Chloe – Fuiste un héroe. ¡Un super héroe!

Davis – Demasiado súper…

Sí, demasiado súper. Demasiado… Clark.

Subió más la calefacción. Estaba congelada. Suspiró. ¡Que día que tuvieron! ¡Que día! Y lo peor (o mejor) es que todavía no había terminado.


	4. 4 Kriptoniano

Davis giró la canilla una vez. La intensidad del flujo de la regadera disminuyó, pero aún seguía el agua pegando en su cabeza y recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados mientras las gotas le golpeaban el rostro, disfrutando de los últimos segundos de agua caliente. Disfrutando... era una forma agradable de definir un momento en el que no llegaba a entender nada. Creía que ya había averiguado todo de su origen, de la amalgama genética que era, pero con lo que había sucedido esa tarde estaba prácticamente en cero.

Giró su mirada para contemplar la bañera. Había hollín mezclado con tierra y trozos de tela magullada por el calor. Y nada más. Nada de piel, nada de sangre.

Nada de sangre… realmente eso lo aliviaba.

No había dolor, no palpaba cicatrices. Todo era como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Necesitaba verse, necesitaba terminar de confirmar que estaba bien, sí, bien, realmente bien. Y no sabía si sentirse así era bueno o malo.

Suspiró ruidosamente y terminó de cerrar la regadera. En segundos estaba frente al espejo empañado.

Con el dorso del antebrazo pretendió limpiarlo para aclarar la imagen. Vio reflejado su rostro, cubierto de una expresión de angustia. Giró lentamente para observar la espalda lo mejor que podía.

Derecha, izquierda, de dorso… nada. La piel blanca, levemente enrojecida por el agua caliente. Sana, limpia, tersa. Pasó una mano por la nuca. El cabello quemado había sido reemplazado por nuevo cabello sano. Todo estaba en orden… bien.

Se apoyó en la bacha acercándose al espejo, brindándose una profunda mirada a los ojos. Estaba preocupado. Siempre se recuperaba pero de daños que le causaban la muerte y esta vez no había muerto. Aunque nada que lo dañara antes volvía a hacerlo nuevamente de la misma forma… y la explosión le había afectado, su piel se había quemado, sintió el dolor, sintió el olor. Y ahora estaba bien, realmente bien, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No había adrenalina, no se sentía más fuerte, nada especial. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Y si él, Davis Bloome, el camuflaje de la bestia, ya se estuviera disolviendo? ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba?

Davis – Dios, ayúdame… - no pudo evitar dejar salir esas palabras en un intento de desahogo. Sus pensamientos lo estaban atormentando, lo desesperaban.

El sonido del golpe de una puerta al cerrarse lo arrancó de la tortuosa abstracción en la que estaba sumido.

Davis - ¿Chloe?

Del otro lado nada.

Tomó rápidamente una de las toallas y se la colocó alrededor de la cintura para cubrirse antes de abrir levemente la puerta del baño para poder asomarse.

Nadie. Era solo la televisión. Chloe la había dejado encendida antes de irse, para estar atentos al noticioso vespertino. Debían tener la mayor cantidad de información de lo que había sucedido esa tarde. No fueron del todo cuidadosos, dejaron rastro y no necesitaban ser descubiertos. No aún.

Ella todavía no regresaba y no había bajado del utilitario su bolso. Supuestamente sólo le iban a tomar diez minutos las diligencias pero ya había pasado… no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de noche en donde estaba su móvil, dejando tras de sí un rastro de agua a medida que avanzaba. Miró la hora. Había pasado más de cuarenta minutos.

Su instinto protector actúo de forma involuntaria sumando una preocupación más a su pesar. Conocía a Chloe, era una mujer inteligente y sabía como desenvolverse, pero estaba lejos de no ser indefensa. Se sintió tentado de llamarla, sólo para escuchar su voz y tranquilizarse.

Pero no lo haría. El tiempo que vivió en el sótano del Talón cada llamado suyo significaba que la bestia estaba pujando por salir. Si lo hacía ahora ella sólo interpretaría que sería por esa razón y no necesitaba que se disparara en una carrera alocada para llegar a tiempo a contenerlo.

No, ahora las cosas eran distintas. Hacía semanas que la bestia estaba dormida y quería, necesitaba, que las cosas con Chloe fueran diferentes. Necesitaba que corriera a su encuentro sólo por que deseaba estar cerca suyo y no por la fuerza.

Contra toda voluntad arrojó el móvil sobre la cama y se dispuso a limpiar el baño dejando todo en orden para cuando llegara. El noticioso ya había comenzado brindando un adelanto de los temas a tratar durante la hora que durara. Y entre ellos estaba el accidente. La sola mención del mismo acaparó toda su atención.

* * *

Chloe apoyó torpemente los bolsos al pie de la puerta y hurgó con urgencia su cartera para encontrar la llave del cuarto. Estaba congelada. La temperatura había descendido, ya estaba oscuro y sus ropas húmedas por la incursión heroica de esa tarde no le ayudaban en nada.

Había realizado varias compras, sobre todo para reponer las mantas que perdieron y la ropa quemada de Davis, además de algunos medicamentos y algo para comer.

Chloe - ¡Maldición! – susurró por lo bajo cuando las llaves se le escaparon de entre los agarrotados dedos.

Cuando por fin logró abrir la puerta, los bolsos perdieron su sostén y cayeron dentro de la habitación desparramando parte del contenido sobre el piso.

Chloe - ¡Maldición! – esta vez no fue un susurro, y se abalanzó sobre las prendas desparramadas para alzarlas antes de que se ensuciaran.

Chloe – DAVIS… YA LLEGUÉ – se anunció sin disimulo, mientras se apresuraba a entrar cada uno de los bultos para cerrar la puerta. Realmente dentro se sentía un clima agradable.

Davis – Estoy aquí, no es necesario gritar.

Ella se sobresaltó, no esperaba que Davis estuviera tan cerca. Se lo hacía en el baño, duchándose. No era consciente del tiempo que había demorado.

Chloe - ¡Dios! ¡Davis! Me asustaste… - y giró hacia el lugar de donde que provenía la voz.

Davis se encontraba sentado en la punta de la cama, frente al televisor. Lo cubría una toalla por debajo de la cintura, al mejor estilo de falda romana, y con la otra intentaba secarse el cabello. La piel le brillaba levemente al estar húmeda brindándole mayor definición a toda su musculatura, la cual ya de por sí se encontraba perfectamente demarcada, un rasgo por demás característico en la raza kriptoniana. Un rasgo que a Chloe la había enloquecido ya una vez, ahora no podría provocarle menos.

Chloe – Estás… desnudo – quedó paralizada, de pie, señalándole el cuerpo con la punta de la llave. No esperaba encontrarlo con tan poca ropa encima. La verdad, nunca lo había visto así, aunque se lo hubiera imaginado más de una vez, involuntariamente claro. Eso sí, ahora no podía dejar de reconocer que la realidad había superado a su ratonera. ¿Los kriptonianos tenían que ser todos tan malditamente sexis?

Davis – Bueno, no del todo – se puso de pie y bajando la mirada en un ademán de señalarle la toalla que lo cubría. – Es lo único que encontré – y le sonrió.

Chloe pestaneó rápidamente, como una forma de cortar su inmovilidad o de disimular la incomodad que le causaba la situación. Una incomodidad no precisamente desagradable. Sonrió nerviosamente.

Chloe – Sí, claro.. cierto… ¿tu bolso no está…? – comenzó a mirar hacia todos los rincones buscando la valija de Davis. Y quitándole la mirada de encima antes de que él notara lo que le había provocado.

Davis – Nop… te olvidaste bajarla.

Ella asintió al tiempo que apretaba los labios. – Bien… lo único que me pediste y mi cabezota lo olvida. Era más simple bajarte el bolso y luego irme que al revés ¿no? Realmente a veces creo que esa inteligencia que todo el mundo me adjudica no me sirve de nada. ¿Dónde quedó la detallista periodista de antaño? – las palabras le brotaban espontáneamente, era su forma de poner a raya sus nervios: hablar. En eso era casi gemela con Lois – Resuelvo los peores acertijos y no puedo recordar un….

Davis chistó silenciándola bruscamente. Tomó el control remoto que se encontraba sobre la cama y le subió el volumen al televisor. Estaban hablando del accidente.

Chloe comprendió de inmediato y se sentó rápidamente a su lado.

_Locutor1 - .. el terrible accidente que se sucedió en el kilómetro 230 de la ruta de acceso sur a nuestra localidad. Tenemos información reciente de que serían 5 víctimas, de los cuales 3 heridos, uno de ellos de gravedad: un señor de unos 63 años de edad, y un 1 muerto identificado como Alex McKelly oriundo de la localidad vecina, de 23 años de edad._

_Locutor2 – Así es Ronald. Lamentable. Pero en medio de la tragedia una luz. Una de las víctimas es un bebé de 9 meses de edad, cuyo estado es reservado aunque se puede asegurar que se encuentra fuera de peligro gracias a sus "ángeles de la guarda", como así los llamaron las personas que fueron rescatadas._

_Locutor1 – Dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, que desinteresadamente asistieron a las víctimas hasta que llegaron las unidades de rescate. _

_Locutor2 – Vamos a la nota._

Comenzaron a sucederse las imágenes tomadas en el lugar del accidente, y las entrevistas realizadas a los bomberos y policías que se encontraban en el páramo efectuando los peritajes respectivos.

Quedaron atenta y fijamente mirando el televisor hasta que no hubo más menciones del suceso.

Chloe suspiró relajando los hombros. Davis bajó el volumen del aparato.

Davis – Bueno, hasta el momento podemos decir que no tienen demasiada información nuestra para identificarnos.

Chloe – Por fortuna para nosotros, las buenas noticias no son noticias.

Davis sonrió levemente. Era una lamentable verdad.

Otra vez el silencio entre ellos, cada uno abstraído en sus pensamientos o en su cansancio o en su incomodidad.

Davis le daba vueltas al control remoto, retomando sus preocupaciones originales. Lo miró una vez antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse hasta la cómoda en frente de la cama para dejarlo depositado al lado del televisor.

Chloe lo observaba moverse. No podía evitarlo. Por un lado necesitaba saber como se sentía y por otro… bueno, eran obvias las razones.

Chloe frunció el ceño al observarle de espaldas – Davis…tu espalda… - se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a él.

Davis - ¿Cómo?

Chloe – Espera, no te des vuelta – y lo detuvo apoyándole los dedos en el hombro derecho.

Lo observó de arriba a abajo, escrutando rápida pero profundamente cada sector de piel desde la nuca hasta la cintura, sobre todo en aquellas regiones en las que había detectado un daño mayor.

Chloe – Está todo…bien – frunció aún más el ceño al momento que con la yema de los dedos rozaba las zonas en las que lo había visto más lastimado. – No hay nada.

Davis suspiró fijando su vista en el televisor, sin moverse pero muy nervioso, incómodo. – Sí...

Chloe – Pero… ya habías muerto en una explosión, no debería haberte hecho daño. – llevó su mano hacia la nunca para pasarle los dedos entre los cabellos recuperados. – Tu cabello…

La caricia fue demasiado intensa para Davis, o tal vez esa era su zona sensible. Cualquiera fuera la razón, lo que le provocó le erizó la piel. Y no se podía permitir nada más. Giró suavemente para quedar frente a ella y quitar aquella pequeña mano de su nuca.

Davis – Nació de nuevo… - la miró sin poder ocultar la preocupación que lo invadía. Con los ojos le decía todo aquello que no podía en ese momento explicar con las palabras.

Chloe le acarició la mejilla izquierda. Leyó de inmediato el mensaje. - ¿Estás asustado por esto?

Davis – Nada de lo que sucedió hoy me pasó antes… es… es… ilógico

Chloe - ¿Y por que debe ser malo?

Davis - ¿Qué es lo que no ves Chloe? Nada de lo que me he recuperado antes me ha dañado nuevamente y los dos hemos sido testigos de que la explosión de hoy me lastimó. – se alejó de ella, era evidente que se estaba comenzando a inquietar – Todo está cambiando y no me gusta, para nada.

Chloe – ¿A que le temes?

Davis caminó un trecho dándose un tiempo para buscar otra razón que le diera más esperanzas. Él ya había elaborado una hipótesis de los acontecimientos, pero sentía que si la dejaba salir la estaba materializando.

Chloe – Dime lo que piensas, a lo que le temes. – lo buscaba con la mirada.

Davis – Yo… - movió la cabeza en un ademán de negación, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho, sin dejar de caminar. - ¿Y si la bestia encontró otra forma de salir?

Chloe – No, no puede ser.

Davis la miró. Ya tenía los ojos levemente enrojecidos. Estaba desesperado. Y en esa mirada realmente buscaba creerle.

Chloe se acercó a él y le descruzó amorosamente los brazos en un intento de relajarlo. – Yo no lo veo así. Creo que tengo algo de experiencia en kriptonianos como para decir que lo que aquí pasó no tiene que ver con Doomsday.

Davis – No intentes confortarme, Chloe, por favor. No en base a…

Chloe - ¿Mentiras?

Él asintió.

Ella le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo miró profundamente a los ojos.

Chloe – No te estoy mintiendo. Sé que no me equivoco al decir esto.

Él se quedó mirándola, clavando sus ojos cafés en los de ella. Y vio seguridad, y vio que no le mentía. En lo profundo de su corazón, en aquella partecita en la que la razón no tiene jurisdicción, le creyó. Y pudo relajarse y verla a ella, a la mujer. Y en ese preciso instante alcanzó a percibir lo terriblemente nerviosa que estaba, y no era por la bestia.

Le tomó ambas manos entre las de él para quitárselas de las mejillas y depositarlas sobre su pecho. Se acercó más a ella, sin dejar de mirarla. No tenía realmente intenciones conscientes de nada, sólo necesitaba estar más cerca, como si esos ojos, ese pequeño cuerpo, ese perfume; curaran todo lo que estaba mal en él y le dieran la posibilidad, aunque sea por unos segundos, de ser simplemente un hombre más, un humano ordinario.

Davis – Te creo – le susurró, bajando de tono la voz.

Ella tragó dificultosamente. Ese movimiento la había sacado del entorno controlado que había montado para contenerlo y amenazaba con exponer lo que él le había provocado durante todo el maldito día.

Había cosas más importantes en ese momento que todas las hormonas alborotadas por su cercanía, por su cuerpo casi desnudo. Realmente el contacto de la piel bajo sus manos, esos ojos clavados en ella, esa voz… no pudo evitar mirarle los labios y sentir como la boca se le secaba deseando la de él.

Pero no, no era momento, no era lugar, no era … nada. No podía darse ese lujo o brindarse la posibilidad de esa clase de errores… otra vez. Lo miró una vez más a los ojos y le ofreció una sonrisa que cortara todo el erotismo que pululaba entre ellos.

Y él lo entendió, casi instantáneamente. La leía como nadie lo había hecho nunca.

Le acarició la mejilla y suspiró suavemente – Estás helada. Es mejor que te des una ducha caliente lo antes posible.

Chloe – Yo… emmm … quería comentarte todo lo que …

Él la interrumpió – Desde que tengo conciencia de mi existencia estoy buscando respuestas, ¿en que puede perjudicarme veinte minutos más?

Ella simplemente sonrió. Él acababa de hacerle un favor, un enorme favor, pero aún así no entendía por que se sentía desilusionada. Ya, era mejor de esa forma.

Y antes de que leyera algo nuevo en sus ojos se alejó de él, de esa situación que amenazaba con quitarle el control en cualquier momento.

Muchas cosas rondaban en sus pensamientos, estaba haciendo demasiadas conexiones, atando demasiados cabos a la vez, y encima sus hormonas venían a jugarle en contra en ese momento. Quedó de espaldas a él, inmóvil unos minutos, pensativa.

Davis sólo la miraba intrigado, conteniendo cualquier impulso que le demandara hacer otra cosa que no fuera observarla. - ¿Chlo..? ¿Todo bien?

Chloe – Emm… sí – se rascó la cabeza y lo miró - Me doy una ducha… y estoy contigo. – le sonrió otra vez y rápidamente se metió al baño. No quería exponerse más de lo que ya lo había hecho

Chloe – ¡Demonios! – se escuchó la maldición a la vez que abría la puerta del baño y salía disparada hacia la de la habitación - ¡Y no te bajé el bolso! ¿Dónde estoy hoy?

Podía escucharla afuera, abriendo el baúl y maldiciendo. Su voz, esos comentarios nerviosos, no pudo evitar sonreír. Otra vez ella le demostraba que todos los esfuerzos que invertía en ocultar lo que realmente le pasaba, eran en vano.

Chloe - ¡Listo! Aquí tienes tu bolso. – lo arrojó al pie de la cama y sin mirarlo volvió a meterse al baño.

Antes de cerrar la puerta para darse esa merecida ducha caliente, asomó la cabeza.

Chloe – Y Davis, por favor… - lo miró con una expresión entre furia y comicidad – Asegúrate de tener algo puesto cuando yo salga, ¿vale? – y desapareció antes de que él pudiera responderle algo.

* * *

Davis se quedó mirando hacia el baño, sorprendido. ¿Qué le dijo que? Dejó escapar una suave risa, casi como un ruidoso suspiro. Realmente ella lograba sacarlo del foco de los temas tortuosos. Lo salvaba una y otra vez. Se pasó una mano por el cabello sin dejar de sonreír.

Davis – Me vuelves loco pequeña – le susurró por lo bajo mientras extraía una camiseta.

Chloe - ¿Qué es eso que preparas ahí? – le preguntó sin dejar de secarse el cabello con un anticuado secador. Era realmente ruidoso, pero muy efectivo. Un modelo casi ochentoso, pero para nada despreciable. Haberlo encontrado como parte del mobiliario de la habitación ya eran muy buenos augurios para ella.

Davis - ¿Cómo dices?

Chloe – Que qué es eso que preparas… espera – se percató de que una conversación a los gritos no era lo más civilizado, y apagó el aparato – Que es eso que preparas, huele a… medicinal y fuerte. Y horrible..

Davis sonrió sin levantar la vista de la taza – Vitaminas y de todo un poco para reforzar tu sistema inmune.

Chloe - ¿Vitaminas?

Se tocó el cabello, ya estaba casi seco. Dejó el secador en el lugar en el que lo había encontrado y se dirigió hacia la cómoda, en donde se encontraba Davis preparando ese brebaje.

Davis – Así es. Hoy tu cuerpo se estresó demasiado, y el frío es el peor aliado. No quiero que te enfermes. - revolvió una vez más el líquido y se lo extendió.

Chloe tomó la taza entre ambas manos con una mirada de desconfianza - No me estarás dando unas de esas drogas del olvido para aprovecharte de mí, ¿no? – y se dirigió hacia la cama.

Davis – No me hacen falta drogas contigo para eso. – y le sonrió con un dejo de autosuficiencia.

"_¡Ouch! Esa dolió Chloe. Sabe que te tiene_". Se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en las almohadas acomodadas contra el respaldar.

Chloe – Alguien se siente demasiado seguro aquí. – y bebió el primer sorbo, conteniendo alguna que otra clase de reproche. El momento no se prestaba para más bromas.

Él se sentó a un metro de ella y le cubrió los pies descalzos con una manta de lana que se encontraba sobre la cama. Le sonrió antes de perder su mirada en televisor, encendido pero con un volumen casi inaudible.

Chloe lo observaba. Se veía nervioso, impaciente, pero podía apreciar que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que ella no lo notara. Le enterneció la actitud, la estaba cuidando; a su manera estaba haciendo lo posible para que ella estuviera cómoda en medio de esa locura a la que él la arrastró, y a la que ella se dejó arrastrar. Sonrió detrás de la taza que tenía apoyada en los labios.

Davis, suspiró sin mirarla. Ahora sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, perdidos en algún pensamiento del que ni siquiera él era conciente. Comenzó a mover nerviosamente una pierna. La detuvo apoyando su mano sobre la temblorosa rodilla.

Chloe – Ya pasaron los veinte minutos que me habías otorgado, ¿no?

Davis - ¿Eh? No, no… - frotó la temblorosa rodilla con la mano – Esto… no te sientas presionada.

Sonrió. Apoyó la taza en su regazo con toda la intención de comentarle lo que estaba, en cierta forma, descubriendo. Pero se quedó en el impulso, con la bocanada de aire contenida, hinchándole las mejillas. La verdad, no sabía por donde arrancar. Tenía varias ideas en la cabeza y no quería volverlo loco. A su gusto, esa noche no hablaría ni una palabra, todavía no tenía todos los pensamientos organizados. Pero él lo necesitaba, más que desesperadamente.

No podía negar que en cierta forma se sentía aliviada. Las proezas que Davis había demostrado esa tarde lo acercaban más a Clark que a Doomsday. Siempre rondó en su cabeza la idea de que Davis no era la bestia, sólo un desafortunado kriptoniano al que le mezclaron el ADN con el de ese animal alienígena para que lo usara como una especie de matriz protectora hasta que su desarrollo estuviera completo. Y luego se convertiría en una víctima más.

No recordaba demasiado del conocimiento que Brainiac podría haberle dejado en el tiempo que la poseyó, realmente le ayudaría. Se valía de su experiencia con Clark, lo poco que pudiera averiguar en la destruida fortaleza y la información que le había transmitido un aterrorizado Emil. Si unía todas las piezas, en su lógica sólo se armaba una respuesta: Davis era un kriptoniano más y no un camuflaje. Debía salvarlo, más que nunca estaba convencida de eso. Había que quitarle la bestia. El problema era como.

Chloe – Bueno… - suspiró - Tengo esta idea, estoy tan convencida de ella pero…

Davis – De verdad no hay problemas Chlo.

Chloe – No, no. Quiero contártelo, transmitírtelo, así tú entiendes también el porque de mi tranquilidad. Lo que sucedió hoy es positivo, pero… no sé como comenzar.

Él le acarició el pie sobre la manta. – Comienza por el principio.

Se tomó unos minutos para buscar cual era el comienzo de todo. Y allí entre medio de sus pensamientos apareció la discusión que habían tenido la noche anterior. Y las palabras de él "No me preguntes como, pero te escuché hablando por teléfono …" Algo le decía que ahí también había algo de su raza kriptoniana.

Chloe – Hay algo que aún no me queda claro y me sería de mucha ayuda saberlo por que si es lo que creo, voy por muy buen camino.

Davis – Dime.

Chloe – Cuando la otra noche discutimos, me dijiste que me habías escuchado conversar por teléfono con Clark ¿me estabas espiando? ¿Estabas detrás de la camioneta?

Davis negó moviendo la cabeza – No Chloe. Estaba comprando unos dulces en el service shop. Y no te estaba espiando, nunca lo hice. Bueno, no desde que estamos … juntos

Chloe - ¿Qué? ¿Antes sí?

Davis entrecerró los ojos. _"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!"_ No debería haber dejado salir esa verdad pero, por otro lado, quería ser sincero con ella. Intentaba construir algo auténtico por primera vez en su vida.

Davis – Emmm… no nos desviemos de tema. No ahora… por favor.

Chloe – Ok. Pero no te creas que voy a olvidarlo. – se tomó unos segundos para sellar la afirmación con la mirada – Entonces, si estabas a varios metros ¿cómo me oíste?

Davis – Me sucedió algo raro, nunca antes me había pasado. De bien que estaba sentí un dolor punzante, muy fuerte en la sien, en mis oídos. Me aterroricé, pensé que era la bestia. Pero de golpe mi cabeza comenzó a llenarse de sonidos, voces, autos, gritos… era enloquecedor. Y en el medio de todo ese barullo encontré tu voz. – la miró – Era como un bálsamo… y decidí concentrarme en ella. Y todo ese ruido comenzó a desaparecer. Sólo quedó tu voz.

Chloe – Y me oíste

Davis asintió – Unos instantes. Creo que escuché lo suficiente, ¿no? – le sonrió nerviosamente - Luego volvió el dolor y de repente, tal como todo vino se fue.

Chloe asintió apretando los labios. Tenía una mirada de misterio. Quedó unos instantes pensativa. - ¿Volvió a sucederte?

Davis – Un par de veces sentí ese dolor, pero siempre me concentré en tu voz, o en los latidos de tu corazón, y todo se calmaba.

Lo miró fijamente. – O sea que tenemos oído, fuerza, velocidad..

Davis - ¿Qué dices?

Chloe – A ver, dime si me equivoco. Toda tu vida has sido más resistente que los demás, no te enfermabas, si te lastimabas te sanabas más rápidamente, ¿no?

Davis – Ahora que lo dices.. – desvió su mirada unos segundos, buscando en sus recuerdos – Bueno, sí… pero eso era por la bestia…

Chloe – No lo creo. Sigue mi lógica. Sólo corrígeme si me equivoco.

Davis – No logro entender por donde vas, pero dale, te sigo. – y suspiró intentando calmar su ansiedad. Confiaba en ella y necesitaba confiar en ella.

Chloe – De niño casi no tenías bloqueos, ¿no?

Davis – Así es.

Chloe – Si te lastimabas con una aguja, por ejemplo, te deben haber vacunado ¿no? – él asintió – la herida desaparecía antes que a los demás, pero podías volver a pinchar una aguja en tu piel.

Él lo meditó unos instantes. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Asintió nuevamente.

Chloe – A medida que crecías, los bloqueos fueron más seguidos. Hasta llegar a tu adultez, ahora.

Davis – Estos últimos meses no pasaba una semana sin tenerlos.

Chloe – Y lo que te lastimaba una vez no volvía a lastimarte nunca más.

Davis – Sí.

Chloe apoyó la taza en la mesa de noche y de un salto se levantó de la cama. Prácticamente corrió hasta la silla al lado de la cómoda, en la que había dejado su cartera. De ella extrajo una pequeña caja, de color gris plomo. Se acercó a Davis hasta quedar en frente de él.

Él la miraba totalmente desconcertado.

Chloe – Perdóname. – y abrió la caja frente a su rostro. Instantáneamente el contenido comenzó a brillar, una luz verde coloreó la mejilla de él, era kriptonita.

Davis hizo una mueca de dolor e instintivamente se alejó unos centímetros de la caja.

Chloe la cerró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Davis – Ya no duele… ¿pero?

Chloe volvió a abrir la caja. Y todo se repitió nuevamente. El resplandor, el dolor y el aturdimiento de Davis.

Chloe alejó definitivamente la caja de él - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! - y dio un salto de victoria.

Davis - ¿Qué está pasando Chlo? ¿Eso era kriptonita?

Chloe – Dime ¿Cuánto hace que no tienes bloqueos?

Davis – Semanas… desde que estoy contigo.

Chloe – O sea que hace más de un mes. Emil lo dijo, pero se apresuró a sacar conclusiones. Había dos tipos de células y una de ellas era mayoría, las que mutaban.

Davis - ¿Emil? ¿El doctor? – se puso de pie acercándose a ella.

Chloe – Yo lo sabía. – lo tomó por ambos hombros. Era evidente la alegría que sentía, el placer que le brindaba resolver parte del misterio. -¿No lo ves Davis? Cuando la bestia no aparece, el kriptoniano en ti puede evolucionar. Le estás ganando a Dooms. Al estar conmigo y mantenerlo dormido tú evolucionas.

Davis – No te entiendo.

Chloe – De niño, cuando casi no tenías bloqueos, el kriptoniano en ti comenzó a evolucionar. Más lento que con Clark, tú tenías un mutante en tus células que estaba constantemente castigándote. Dooms te necesitaba para, llamésmole, gestarse. Necesitaba un huésped para terminar de armar su ADN.

Se alejó de él y comenzó a caminar por la habitación mientras hablaba, explicándole su descubrimiento y dándole un orden lógico para ella interiorizarlo también.

Chloe – Por eso Lionel te descartó: no tenías lo necesario, no como Clark. Tu evolución siguió lenta, por culpa de Dooms. Hasta llegar hasta a la edad adulta. Allí Dooms alcanzó su momento y comenzó a pujar por salir cada vez más seguido. Te estaba devorando Davis, por dentro, a nivel celular. Hasta que aparecí yo. – y lo miró. Él estaba desconcertado pero comenzaba a entender.

Chloe – Lo que te causé hizo que el kriptoniano prevaleciera y quisiera luchar. Y ahora que Dooms está a raya, tú comenzaste a evolucionar. Te estás volviendo cada vez más el kriptoniano que debes ser.

Davis – O sea que estás diciendo que la explosión me afectó por que las células de Doomsday están a raya.

Chloe – Y por eso te afectó la kriptonita también. La roca a la que te expuse es la que se utilizó para fabricar la lluvia de kriptonita con la que te… moriste. No deberías haber sentido nada, pero te hizo daño, dos veces.

Davis - ¿Y el oído?

Chloe – Lo que te pasó con tus oídos se llama súper oído. Deberías practicar, es muy útil. Y hoy me demostraste que hay más: la fuerza que utilizaste para salvar al bebé y a su mamá, eso es súper fuerza, y la velocidad a la que te moviste, eso supervelocidad. ¿Eres consciente de todo lo que te digo?

Davis relajó los hombros, la expresión – La verdad que no. No sabía que hice todo eso.

Chloe - ¡Lo hiciste! Créeme que lo hiciste.

Davis - ¡Dios! – y se arrojó a la cama, dejando las piernas colgando y extendiendo los brazos hacia atrás. Intentaba relajarse para asimilar lo que ella le decía. Todo le resultaba extraído de un comic, pero no podía negar que era terriblemente lógico.

Chloe se acercó lentamente, observándolo con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sentía bien, lo consideraba como una victoria contra el destino.

Se sentó bruscamente a su lado, moviendo el colchón con su peso. Luego lo miró – Y aún hay más…

Davis giró la cabeza hacia ella - ¿¡Que dices!

Chloe – Todo a su tiempo Davis. No voy a adelantarte nada hasta que vaya surgiendo.

Él se incorporó quedando sentado a su lado, hombro contra hombro, rozándose. – La verdad, todo me parece una locura. No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso Clark se lastima?

Chloe – Normalmente no. Pero si lo hace, se recupera casi instantáneamente. Ya vas a ver que con el tiempo tú tampoco te lastimarás.

Se quedaron en silencio. Chloe aliviada. Davis dándole vueltas a sus palabras una y otra vez. Le resultaba increíble, pero a la vez, dentro de él, sabía que era verdad; o por lo menos que por ese lado venía la mano. Y también le aliviaba.

Davis – Mencionaste a Emil y unas células… ¿acaso…?

Chloe – Síiiiii… - le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, esperando un castigo que sabía que no llegaría.

Davis – Me quedo tranquilo, haces caso a todas mis peticiones.

Chloe – Davis, necesitaba saber si podía hacer algo más antes de huir. En ese momento Emil descubrió que tu única cura era yo, y tenía razón. Me demostró lo importante que soy en tu vida.

Él la miró con ternura. Si se observaba atentamente, podía apreciarse el profundo amor que había detrás de esos tristes ojos café – Y recién te das cuenta.

Ella giró y quedó colgada de sus ojos. Le fue imposible moverse de esa posición o quizás decir algo. Sabía que esa situación era peligrosa, para sus sentimientos, pero se sentía victoriosa y quería darse unos instantes de bienestar sin culpa.

Davis levantó una de sus manos y le acarició el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro, para correrlo. – Aún no puedo creer lo que me dices.

Chloe – Entiendo. Pero es así.

Davis - ¿Realmente crees que me estoy volviendo como… Clark?

Chloe – Sí.

Se miraron unos instantes más.

Chloe - ¿Quieres que lo confirmemos?

Davis - ¿Confirmarlo?

Chloe – Sé que es verdad, pero un punto de vista científico no vendría nada mal. Le podemos enviar unas muestras de tu cabello a Emil, para que las compare con la muestra anterior.

Davis - ¿Es seguro esto?

Chloe – Emil es muy discreto. No me delataría.

Davis asintió – Hagámoslo.

Y la miró nuevamente. Estaba hermosa. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en los labios y en los ojos. Hacía semanas que no la veía así, contenta, chispeante; como el día en que la conoció. Aquella vez su alegría se debía a la propuesta de Jimmy. Hoy era por él.

Chloe – Davis, vamos a ganarle.

¡Demonios! Estaba hermosa. Y lo hacía sentir tan bien. Se moría por besarla. Pero debía conformarse con menos.

La abrazó fuertemente. Ella no se resistió. Lo envolvió con ambos brazos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.


	5. 5 Te veo

Chloe – La verdad, me causa satisfacción de maestro ver como un alumno tan aplicado hace uso impecablemente de los procedimientos y softwares que le brindé para rastrear el IP de una conexión pero… - se le dibujó una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, aunque su interlocutor no pudiera enterarse – Vamos en serio, ¿no sientes un chiquitín de frustración a esta altura?

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un carraspeo.

Emil – A veces con un solo intento no basta. Pero ya me voy enterando de mi triste realidad. Es imposible que en menos de un minuto estés en Hong Kong, luego en Punta del Este y ahora ennnn… ¿Portugal?

Chloe – Exacto: imposible.

Emil – Tanto misterio y desconcierto sólo me lleva una conclusión posible: me vas a pedir algo complicado… o peligroso.

Chloe – Complicado. – y relajó toda la expresión. Ahora su rostro era la imagen pura de la seriedad.

Se tomó unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar, cambiando de posición en la dura silla de madera del único bar con Wi-Fi que habían localizado en toda la mañana.

Arrancaron temprano ese día. La ansiedad casi no los había dejado dormir. El cansancio les iba a pasar factura más adelante, aunque sea sólo a ella.

Dentro de la lista de tareas para el día, la prioridad era comunicarse con Emil para coordinar el envío del ADN de Davis. Sonaba simple, pero estaba lejos de serlo. Cada paso que dieran debía estar cubierto. Si bien Emil era de confianza, Chloe sabía que nunca estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con su huída junto a Davis y no podía permitirse que por algún error Clark u Oliver se encontraran con aunque sea una pequeña pista de su paradero. No podía darse ese margen.

Y allí entraba Lana, su amiga desde la preparatoria. Antes de exiliarse de Smallville le había dejado a ella y solamente a ella, un número para comunicarse en caso de emergencia o por si surgía algo con la fundación Isis. Y esta era una emergencia. Lana no la juzgó ni sermoneó, quizás no tenía demasiado tiempo para ello o su carácter se había moldeado para tolerar situaciones extremas; cual fuera su razón sólo le brindó un _"Confío en tu criterio" _antes de introducirla con las personas idóneas para realizar tareas especiales con absoluta discreción. En este caso, entregar urgentemente un sobre sin que el destinatario pudiera averiguar el paradero del origen, y sin que nadie pudiera saber quien lo enviaba.

Se acomodó el micrófono del manos libre de la laptop más cerca de su boca antes de comenzar a hablar – Voy a enviarte una nueva muestra de ADN de Davis. Cabellos en esta oportunidad. Necesito que le hagas las mismas pruebas que a la muestra anterior.

Emil - ¿Te resistes a mi veredicto original?

Chloe – No. Hay algo nuevo, un comportamiento nuevo en Davis.

Emil – ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "comportamiento nuevo"?

Chloe – En resumen: se está pareciendo más a Clark que a la criatura que analizaste la primera vez.

Emil – Ajá. – sonó a incredulidad.

Chloe – "Ajá" ¿es todo lo que tienes que para decirme?

Emil – No, sólo que me cuesta creer que lo que dices sea la verdad y no la realidad que quieres ver. Chloe – hizo una pausa - ¿sientes algo por Davis?

Chloe – No quiero parecer descortés, pero mis sentimientos hacia él existan o no, no es información relevante para la investigación que necesito que realices - le respondió con dureza.

Emil – No te enfades conmigo, debía preguntar, está en mi naturaleza. Por favor, coméntame las razones que te llevaron a pedirme este favor.

Se llevó un mechó de cabello detrás de la oreja y fue directo al grano – La primera vez que lo analizaste me dijiste que observabas dos tipos diferentes de células: unas que estaban en constante mutación y las otras, en menor cantidad, que eran estables. En ese momento creo que ninguno de los dos se imaginó la razón del porque de dos tipos de células.

Emil – La bestia estaba metamorfénadose, esa era la respuesta.

Chloe – O que tenemos a dos sujetos en uno.

Silencio.

Chloe - Davis es un kriptoniano, tal como lo es Clark; sólo que mezclado entre sus células tiene otro sujeto. La bestia lo necesita para sobrevivir hasta lograr su gestación completa. Mi presencia sólo detiene sus salidas, es decir, evita que tome control del cuerpo de Davis, pero no interrumpe su gestación.

Emil – O sea que sugieres que tenemos entre manos un síndrome de personalidad múltiple a nivel biológico, un Jekyll y Hyde intergaláctico.

Chloe – Algo por el estilo.

Una pausa, sin palabras. Se podía deducir que lo estaba procesando - Interesante hipótesis. Necesitaría que…

Chloe – Entiendo que necesitas más información que la que acabo de darte, pero el tiempo no es nuestro aliado en esta oportunidad. Emil, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?

Emil – ¿Debo responder? Creía que ya estaba implícita mi ayuda desde el momento que atendí tu llamado.

Chloe sonrió. – Gracias. – y presionó la tecla Send de su móvil para enviarte un mensaje de texto a Davis.

Con una breve vibración, el mensaje de texto de Chloe se anunció en el móvil. Rápidamente lo giró en su mano para verlo.

"Procede", rezaba.

* * *

Davis suspiró y de inmediato extrajo del bolsillo interno de su abrigo un sobre mediando de papel madera, perfectamente cerrado.

Davis – Esto es lo que deben enviar.

El hombre de pie frente a él, vestido con gorra de visera de una famosa marca de neumáticos y una cazadora marrón, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y tomó el sobre tranquilamente.

Sujeto – Mañana por la noche haremos entrega del paquete.

Davis – Ok – se rascó nerviosamente la oreja – Emmm… le pido discreción..

Sujeto – Eso está descontado – y le brindó un saludo tocándose la visera con la mano derecha, al mejor estilo militar. Dio medio giro y se subió al coche estacionado en la acera a apenas dos metros de ellos.

Davis suspiró tratando de aliviarse. Estaba intranquilo. Había cosas que aún le daban vueltas en la cabeza. – Chloe, ojalá que tengas razón con todo esto…- se dijo así mismo y subió el cierre del abrigo para emprender su marcha hacia el bar.

* * *

Cuando entró al bar, ubicó de inmediato la mesa en la que se encontraba Chloe. La más alejada de la entrada, medio escondida entre la gente aunque no hubiera demasiada concurrencia en el local.

Se veía serena, sin la pesadumbre que le opacaba el rostro todas las mañanas desde que lo albergara en el sótano de su casa. Se encontraba guardando delicadamente la laptop en el bolso. Varios mechones de su lacio cabello rubio le caían sobre la frente y los ojos cuando inclinaba la cabeza. Estaba hermosa.

Rápidamente ocupó el lugar libre que se encontraba frente a ella.

Chloe - ¡Ey! ¿Cómo salió todo? – y le brindó una sonrisa.

Davis no cambió su expresión de seriedad – Mañana por la noche le llega el sobre.

Chloe – Emil me pidió tres días para las pruebas.

Davis – Nos complica los planes.

Chloe - ¡Wow! ¡Qué velocidad con las cuentas!

Él sólo le esbozó una rápida sonrisa sarcástica, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

En el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, todo lo vivido entre ellos había sido tan intenso que se podía decir que conseguían leer con facilidad cada uno de los comportamientos del otro. Con cada día que transcurría les era más difícil guardarse secretos entre ambos, y menos en esta última semana en que todo se había vuelto en cierta manera más íntimo. Y el comportamiento inquieto y esquivo de Davis esa mañana, un comportamiento casi imperceptible para cualquier otra persona, le indicaban que algo no andaba bien.

Chloe – ¿Todo está bien? – le dijo al pasar mientras hurgueteaba su bolso buscando un protector labial.

Davis – Perfecto. – le respondió y se volcó a la tarea de escrutar todo el bar con la mirada intentando ubicar sin éxito a la camarera.

Chloe – Ya ordené el desayuno. Lo mismo de siempre.

Davis asintió – Bien.

Pero no cambió su expresión. Se echó hacia atrás apoyando las espaldas en el respaldar de la silla y colocando las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, frente de sí, quedando absorto en sus pensamientos, perdiendo la mirada en cualquier punto del lugar que no estuviera cerca de ella.

Chloe – Si está todo perfecto, díselo a tu cara que no se entera – le retrucó con dureza.

Davis – No me hagas caso. Es más de lo mismo.

Interrumpió la tensión del momento, el saludo de la camarera que se anunció con anticipación gracias al tintineo de las tazas que se chocaban sobre la bandeja con el andar de la muchacha.

Les sirvió diligentemente el café y las tortillas, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Davis ofreciéndole una sonrisa antes de retirarse, sonrisa que lo atravesó y se perdió en el aire sin que él se enterara.

Chloe sonrió cómplice – Le gustas.

Davis - ¿Qué dices?

Ella señaló hacia el lugar por donde se fue la muchacha. – Te dije que le gustas.

No le dio mayor importancia al comentario y se concentró en su desayuno.

Chloe – Creo que mejor me tomo rápido mi café y me voy a pasear el perro.

Davis – Deja, yo voy.

Chloe - ¡Que estamos complicados esta mañana! Deja de darle vueltas al asunto que no es tu estilo. Prácticamente te me echas encima un día antes de mi casamiento para que me enterara de tus sentimientos y ahora me esquivas la mirada ¿Por qué…? – y le clavó los ojos, incomodándolo, forzándolo a un inminente contacto visual.

La miró rápidamente. No iba a poder evitar una confrontación. Y tampoco le convenía… a ninguno de los dos.

Davis – Es que anoche… – dejó escapar un suspiro de protesta ruidosamente – mientras tú dormías, recordé cosas…- se notaba en su expresión que hacía un esfuerzo considerable para dejar salir las palabras - cosas que sucedieron y que me hacen pensar que todo lo que me dijiste puede ser tan solo una esperanza y nada más.

Chloe – Tengo mi chaleco puesto, dispara.

La miró unos segundos antes de hablar –Cuando estábamos en la fortaleza, no sé si recuerdas… tú, tú estabas rara, los ojos grises, la piel muy pálida, tu vestido de bodas manchado… - se quedó allí. La culpa le atoró la garganta. Esa mancha era de sangre, la sangre de un inocente, Jimmy. Y él se sentía en cierta medida responsable.

Chloe – Tengo recuerdos muy vagos, sólo flashes. No era yo esa persona.

Davis asintió – Decías que eras la construcción cerebral ... – frunció el entrecejo al no saber cómo continuar.

Chloe – Interactiva – completó - Construcción cerebral interactiva. Estaba bajo el control de Brainiac, una inteligencia artificial kriptoniana.

Davis – Eso. Bien. Me dijiste… bueno Brainiac me dijo que yo era una creación de unos genetistas kriptonianos, que mi ADN fue diseñado para adaptarse a cualquier mundo y que yo, Davis Bloome, era un camuflaje, una simple habilidad de camuflaje. Que las transformaciones que experimentaba sólo eran el principio de mi cambio, mi metamorfosis y…

Chloe – Davis, lo que te dijo Brainiac es lo que él tenía en sus bases de datos. No necesariamente tiene que ser toda la verdad.

Davis - ¿Lo recuerdas?

Chloe – No tan claramente. La verdad, no recuerdo exactamente ese momento. En mi cabeza sólo quedaron pequeños fragmentos y ¡dios sólo sabe cómo me gustaría tener a mi alcance toda esa información! – lo dijo con frustración, hablando muy rápidamente.

Se miraron.

Chloe – Mira Davis, Brainiac era muy astuto. Sabía cómo utilizar la información para manipular y corromper. Engañó a Clark, engañó a Lex Luthor y ¡créeme! no es fácil engañar a Lex. Lo que nos lleva a deducir que ¿por qué no lo haría contigo? Eras su objetivo. – suspiró - Él sabía que si tú, Davis, luchabas detenías o relentizabas la evolución de Doomsday y eso no era parte de su directiva.

Davis – Pero me dijo que no tenía voluntad propia. Eso iba a suceder lo quisiera o no.

Chloe – ¿Debe ser por eso que llevamos casi un mes sin que Doomsday se manifieste, no? Brainiac necesitaba corromperte para que cedieras y… tú no lo hiciste ¿no?

"_¿Sentimientos? Eso fue sólo un programa que yo ejecuté para que te acercaras a mí"_ Recordó ese momento, esas palabras, el tono despectivo con el que esa entidad se las escupió a la cara. La tristeza empañó su mirada. En aquella oportunidad, esa simple frase había destruido la poca voluntad que quedaba en su ser, fue el golpe final.

Bajó la mirada - Sí

Ella frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo!?

Davis – Debía incubarme doce días en una crisálida… y yo … no pude hacer nada para evitarlo…

Chloe – Es por eso que habías desaparecido de Metrópolis..

Davis asintió – Y cuando regresé la bestia pujaba por salir cada día, en cada instante en que bajaba la guardia. Hacía lo posible para contenerlo. Hasta llegué a recurrir a drogas experimentales para tratar la personalidad múltiple.

Chloe – No funcionó.

Negó moviendo la cabeza –Pero no podía dejar que saliera. Si dejaba que tomara el control no iba a haber vuelta atrás, no esta vez, lo sentía. Y por accidente descubrí como detenerlo aunque fuera temporalmente… - su mirada cambió. Se opacó por completo.

Chloe – Darle lo que quería.

Davis – Lo mejor que pude hacer era evitar que inocentes murieran. Escogía a los peores y me aseguraba de estar en el lugar y hora exactos para cuando quisiera salir… yo … sé que me odias por eso…

Chloe - ¿Odiarte?

Davis – No puedo olvidarme de tu mirada esa noche cuando descubriste todo y te pedí que me ayudaras a morir…

Chloe – Davis, no, por favor. Eres una persona muy comprensiva, tienes que entender que estaba procesando muchas cosas. Yo… yo.. no sabía todo esto. Habías confiado en mí y luego me habías mentido... no sabía que pensar, en qué creer.

Davis – Lo que soy, un asesino.

Chloe – Pude haberlo considerado en aquel momento, pero ahora no voy a seguirte por ese camino. – le tomó ambas manos entre las de ella - ¿Acaso eras tú el que disfrutabas con la imagen del último aliento de las víctimas?

Davis - ¡No, por dios!

Chloe – Lo llevabas hasta allí y luego la bestia te corría de lugar.

Él asintió. Y se generó un momento de silencio. Chloe lentamente levantó su dedo índice y le acarició suavemente el dorso de la mano.

La miró y quedó colgado en esos ojos verdes. Y en ese instante se creó una conexión como jamás habían sentido, un canal invisible en el que todas las palabras que ninguno dejó salir en esa breve conversación, simplemente llegaron al otro ayudando a concebir una certeza: _"Ahora te veo"._

Nunca antes se había dado entre ellos esa clase de sinceridad, de brindarse a sí mismos la posibilidad de explicar cada momento clave que vivieron y entender como el otro lo vivió, lo procesó, exorcizando de sus mentes cualquier imagen errónea que les hubiera quedado. Fue en ese lapso de tiempo de silencio en el que se vieron las almas desnudas por vez primera causándoles en ambos la misma impresión que aquel primer día en que tomaran conocimiento el uno del otro: eres especial.

E inexplicablemente, el temor al posible futuro que enfrentaban simplemente se disolvió.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente - Y luego entro yo para detenerlo.

Davis – Sólo cuando ya no tuve más opciones. No quería arruinarte la vida como lo estoy haciendo ahora. – y quitó sus manos de la mesa, alejándolas del contacto con las de ella.

Chloe – Me la has complicado, sí, no voy a mentirte. Pero no lo llamaría arruinar.

Davis - ¿No? ¿Y cómo le llamas a tu divorcio?

Chloe – Directo al centro. Ese sí es tu estilo. – sonrió apretando los labios. Bajó la mirada al café quedando en silencio.

Davis – Perdona.

Chloe – Mira, Davis si bien no estás del todo eximido, no te echaría la culpa de mi divorcio. Es evidente que falté mucho a las clases de "como llevar un matrimonio feliz".

(Chloe, ¿es verdad lo que dices? Sí, sólo que no completa. Omitiste mencionar ese pequeño detalle de que la parte de culpa que él lleva en realidad es la que le cargaste al meterlo como el tercero en discordia. No fue explícito, no hubo una infidelidad estereotipada, pero su llegada puso de cabeza ese pequeño mundo normal que quisiste construir. Hiciste lo que pudiste para sacarlo del medio, aunque no podías quitarlo de tus pensamientos. El destino se empecinó. Lo tuyo son los kriptonianos, deja ya de resistirte.)

Davis asintió, pero esas últimas palabras no le resultaron del todo sinceras. Intuía que había más de lo que decía, pero comprendía también que no era el momento para ahondar en el tema.

Silencio nuevamente. ¿Tenso? No, solamente necesario. Concentrados en el café, en las tortillas, y en sus pensamientos, aunque cada uno sólo estuvieran pensado en el otro.

El día recién comenzaba y las horas no parecían suficientes para cubrir su itinerario. El silencio reinante en la mesa daba testimonio de que ambos lo sabían muy bien. Debían apresurarse con el desayuno, ya habría oportunidad para decir todo aquello que les quedara atascado en la garganta.

Ya tendrían tiempo muerto, demasiado hasta que llegase el domingo.

* * *

La siguiente tarea en el itinerario diario era destruir las ropas de Davis y demás mantas y toallas que se hubieran manchado con su sangre y piel. Chloe no quería dejar evidencia alguna que pudiera rastrear Clark o, peor, una obsesionada Tess Mercer. Algo le decía que ella debía estar en la búsqueda frenética de ambos.

Davis consideró que era una medida por demás paranoica pero Chloe lo persuadió con un simple "Es necesario" y pusieron manos a la obra para encontrar un lugar descampado y solitario en el cual armar una fogata.

La fortuna estaba de su lado esa mañana. A las salidas del poblado había un lago natural el cual a esas alturas del año se encontraba desierto hasta de la fauna autóctona.

Buscaron una de las entradas al lago que estuviera más abandonada, mejor si fuera improvisada y la encontraron luego de recorrer siete kilómetros de ruta.

Debían estacionar la camioneta en un alto, y bajar con cuidado aproximadamente 20 metros por un camino armado a fuerza de andar entre medio de la seca maleza.

Tomaron las dos bolsas negras que contenían el material a destruir, una caja de cerillos y un bidón de gasolina, y bajaron hasta toparse con un plano de arena, antesala de la costa del lago.

Chloe se brindó unos segundos para disfrutar del paisaje. Era hermoso y se imaginaba que lo sería aún más en los meses cálidos.

Davis no se desconcentraba de la misión que le impusieron, y sin perder tiempo ubicó un tachón de chapa de 200 litros, bastante oxidado y carcomido pero que ofrecía un buen reparo del fuerte viento para que el fogón cumpliera con su tarea eficientemente.

Lo acercó sin demasiados problemas hasta una roca y lo colocó al frente hundiéndolo levemente en la arena. Con una mano destrozó uno de los costados abriendo más la carcomida abertura que la naturaleza ya había hecho con anticipación, y colocó las dos bolsas dentro rociandolas generosamente con gasolina. En breves instantes, se encontraba todo ardiendo, moviéndose las lenguas de fuego hacia un lado y hacia el otro con el impulso del viento.

Davis - ¿Contenta?

Ella le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del saco y se apoyaba en la enorme piedra al frente del fogón.

Chloe – Tranquila.

Él le sonrió e hizo lo mismo acomodándose a su lado, hombro contra hombro, brindándose calor además del que ya provenía del tachón frente a ellos.

Y se quedaron así, observando el bailotear del fuego, como cada llamarada iba disminuyendo lentamente a medida que consumía todo el combustible que la alimentaba. Y sin quererlo ambos estaban pensando en las palabras de esa mañana, en aquel beso cargado de todo que se les escapara, en las heroicas acciones de Davis de la tarde anterior, de la noche de descubrimientos que prácticamente los desveló; pensando en todo y en nada. En el medio, seguro, estaba todo eso que sentían y que uno de los dos se empecinaba y conseguía a duras penas ignorar.

Davis rompió el silencio utilizando sin intención su voz más grave, más profunda, aquella que sin saberlo seducía tan eficientemente a Chloe – ¿Sabes qué?

Ella elevó la mirada.

Davis – Me hubiera gustado ser el responsable absoluto de tu divorcio. – entrecerró los ojos brindándole una mirada con un toque de sensualidad e hizo una pausa para evaluar la reacción de ella.

Davis - No me evitaría la culpa pero al menos sabría que sería algo más que el amigo alienígena al que quieres salvar.

Ella sonrió serenamente, aunque todo aquel que la conociera podía notar que tras de esa sonrisa había un dejo de nerviosismo, como si fuera de buenas a primeras a lanzar al aire una primicia.

Chloe – Considerando que eres una persona muy despierta, no te enteras del elefante rosa que está en la sala ¿no?

Davis frunció el entrecejo, apretando los labios. – Soy daltónico, no distingo las tonalidades en rojo. – provocó.

Chloe – Muy conveniente. – entrecerró los ojos lanzando una mirada malvada - Bueno, pintémoslo de amarillo.

Davis la miró descolocado, aunque pudo rápidamente disimular su reacción. El corazón había comenzado a acelerarse. No entendía bien que significaba todo, y menos que toda la mañana hubiera sido una seguidilla de descubrimientos acerca de su origen y que su corazón solamente se acelerara ante lo que alcanzaba a considerar como una pseudo confesión romántica.

Chloe – O sea que a ti no te dice nada que haya dejado a toda mi familia, mis amigos, mi casa, mi marido y mis intereses atrás, lanzándome a la carretera con un hombre al que conozco hace apenas… ¿seis meses? Y que, como frutilla del postre, este arriesgando mi vida ante la inminente aparición de un destructor universal alienígena. – tomó aire – Claro, pero a ti sólo te preocupa que no seas el causal de mi divorcio.

Davis – Bueno, en la ecuación que acabas de plantearme entra Clark. – y le clavó la mirada, no de forma acusadora, ni siquiera la cuestionaba. Tal vez intentaba provocarla, pero su mirada no lo denotaba. Había dulzura y esperanza.

Y Chloe se percató de ello.

Se dio unos segundos para perderse en esos ojos café y sin querer se ofreció a sí misma el lujo de sentir sin razones, le cortó la cabeza a su corazón y lo que sucedió fue simplemente entendimiento, entenderlo, comprender sus constantes provocaciones. Y caer en la cuenta de cuánto las disfrutaba, por más que la obligaran a adelantar esos pasos que se resistía tanto a transitar. ¿Las razones? Miles y a la vez ninguna demasiado válida.

Le cortó la cabeza al corazón… ¡vaya que se la cortó! Y allí apareció nuevamente esa verdad que día tras día se esmeraba en arrinconar como si al disminuirla desapareciera. ¡Pobre de ella! Tenía la guerra perdida de antemano, y en ese momento cobró conciencia completa de su situación. Suspiró y lo miró tranquila.

Chloe – Davis, hay algo que tú no sabes. Pero creo que siempre en cierta forma lo percibiste.

Él simplemente frunció el ceño. Lo descolocó. Ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar qué.

Chloe – Todo el tiempo que te escondí en el sótano para evitar que Doomsday matara a Clark, realmente no estuve obligada a hacerlo.

Davis - ¿Cómo? – sonrió nerviosamente – No era lo que me demostrabas.

Chloe – No, sí.. bueno. En realidad estaba apesadumbrada, porque estaba desesperada buscando la forma de salvarte sin tener que … utilizar la opción de Clark.

Davis - ¿Pero Clark sabía…?

Chloe - ¿Qué te tenía en el sótano? No, nadie lo sabía. – carraspeó - Cuando descubrí todo lo que eras, también lo descubrió Clark. Nunca estuve realmente sola enfrentando todo esto…siempre hubo más de una opción para "solucionar" el problema Doomsday.

Davis – Perdona – le sonrió deteniendo sus palabras – pero no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

Chloe – Cuando tú regresaste, decidí esconderte hasta encontrar una forma de ayudarte. Si yo era la solución, te mantendría a mi lado hasta encontrar una forma de liberarte definitivamente. Clark intuía que estabas vivo, y estaba buscándote por que había hallado una forma para evitar el mal mayor aunque eso significara sacrificarte. Él sabía que lo entenderías. Quería encontrarte y enviarte a la zona fantasma.

Davis - ¿Zona fantasma?

Chloe – Es una especie de cárcel kriptoniana de la que no se puede salir al menos que seas de la casa El –hizo una pausa y tomó aire soltándolo luego en un gran suspiro – Yo… sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que descubriera que te escondía y cuando eso sucediera nada podría hacer ya. Él estaba realmente decidido, aunque le pesara. Y no podía permitirlo. La sola idea de saberte en ese lugar, condenado para siempre… me… no lo sé, no podía dejar que lo hiciera, no podía permitirlo, yo…

Davis – Y decidiste huir – la interrumpió – La policía sólo fue una excusa.

Chloe – La policía era y es una amenaza real, pero sí, fue la excusa perfecta para persuadirte.

Silencio.

Davis – Eres muy buena en tu trabajo de protectora.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Davis – Realmente buena…- se encogió de hombros – Nunca me imaginé todo lo que dices.

Chloe – Vete acostumbrando. – y lo empujó suavemente dándole un pequeño golpe con el hombro izquierdo.

No hacía falta agregar nada más. Él dejó salir una nueva sonrisa, intentando disimular toda la satisfacción que le había brindando con aquellas palabras. Era la confesión que necesitaba, era buen lector entre líneas y sabía que ella había respondido lo mejor que pudo tratando de ocultarse tras un velo translúcido. Aún ponía una barrera de autoprotección la que le ofrecía aún más certezas: no sólo lo salvaba de su destino, estaba evitando que se alejara de ella.

Davis – No entiendo como lo haces. – había admiración en su mirada.

Chloe - ¿Qué? ¿Patearte el tablero una y otra vez?

Davis – No. Ser tan … única.

Le calvó una profunda mirada desdibujando lentamente y sin intencionalidad la sonrisa de sus labios. La tensión que se generó en ese momento provocaba cada una de las fibras de su ser

Chloe – No creas que para todos eso sea una bendición. – ella rompió la tensión, aunque sea por un instante.

Se rieron.

Davis – Y otra vez minimizas mis halagos detrás de un chiste.

(¿No habrás querido decir: desarmas todos mis frentes? Por que acaba de reducirte Davis.)

Chloe – Y ese, mi apuesto compañero, es mi más puro estilo. – le sonrió nuevamente, mostrando todos los dientes. Una limpia y hermosa sonrisa, como aquella que lo dejó prendado de esa pequeña rubia que salvó de una catastrófica caída en un infortunado recambio de bombilla eléctrica.

Él la miró más profundamente, y ella simplemente le respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Y eso para él, significaba más que todas las palabras dichas entre ambos.

Davis - ¿Por qué nunca antes tuvimos las conversaciones de hoy?

Chloe – No lo sé.. tal vez teníamos miedo... todo fue muy vertiginoso entre nosotros.

Davis – Coincido.

Chloe – Creo que recién ahora nos damos el lujo de detenernos, de ponernos a pensar en todo lo que nos pasó y pasa. Somos una dupla… complicada.

Davis esbozó una sonrisa – Sí, diría inigualable.

Ambos perdieron la mirada en el fuego casi consumido, anunciando que su tarea estaba a minutos de concluirse. Chloe inclinó la cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de Davis.

Davis – Lo bueno es que se dio – una nueva sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios, había satisfacción en su mirada, en su ser.

La brisa helada sopló revolviendo los cabellos de ella y transportando hasta él el aroma a vainilla del shampó con el que se duchara la noche anterior, y a todo el bienestar que lo invadía se le sumó su aroma. Cerró los ojos para disfrutarla aún más. Moría de ganas de abrazarla, de apretarla contra él, de besarla.

Se giró suavemente y la tomó entre sus brazos, rodeándola, abrazándola. Chloe le apoyó la mejilla en el pecho, escuchando los latidos levemente acelerados de ese fuerte corazón, nutriéndose de su calor, saboreando todo el placer que se generaba de ese tierno contacto.

Davis inclinó la cabeza depositando delicadamente sus labios en la cabellera de Chloe y le brindó un beso que duró varios segundos.

Davis – Eres lo mejor que la vida me ha brindado

Ella sonrió.

Y le otorgó al momento un tiempo libre de cuestionamientos, prejuicios y preguntas, libre de razón para el disfrute de ambos, el disfrute de la compañía, del contacto y de esa conciencia del entendimiento mutuo que les brindaba una conexión que nunca antes habían tenido.

El límite se los impusieron las llamas que se esfumaron ofreciendo su último y gris aliento a la ráfaga helada de ese fuerte viento invernal que los rodeaba y bailaba sobre el lago y sus costas.

Davis – Bien, creo que se nos terminó el tiempo, ¿no?

Chloe abrió los ojos y confirmó la afirmación. Lentamente se separó, quitando suavemente los brazos pero sin levantar la mirada.

Chloe – Parece que sí. – cuando estuvo lo prudentemente lejos lo miró y le sonrió – Hay que emprender la partida.

Davis - ¿Qué nos queda por hacer?

Chloe – Emmm... deshazte de las cenizas más grandes, tapa lo que más pueda con arena. Yo voy llevando el bidón de combustible y los cerillos.

Él asintió y se puso manos a la obra. No esperó a que nada se enfriara, fue consciente que no le quemaba cuando tomó unos pedazos de telas humeantes y se percató de que le chamuscaban el borde de la manga de la chaqueta. Lo soltó pero no porque le doliera, simplemente para evitar dañar las ropas nuevas. Se miró la mano y nada, debajo del hollín estaba intacta. – Excelente – murmuró. Ya no le asustaba saber lo que era. Chloe había cambiado eso para siempre.

* * *

Chloe emprendió la tarea de subir con el bidón y demás elementos en mano por una pendiente bastante pronunciada y de arena mezclada con las pasturas naturales. La arena húmeda se le metía por los talones de su zapato cada vez que levantaba un pie para subir un escalón, lo que se le antojaba helado y húmedo.

Chloe – ¡Maldición! - realmente la tarde no se le tornaba del todo amena.

Al llegar a la cima de la colina visualizó el vehículo. Todo en orden en una primera instancia. Un paso más, un poco más arriba, todo sigue.. pero… las dos puertas delanteras y una de las traseras estaban abiertas. Uno de sus bolsos estaba arrojado en el suelo con todas sus pertenencias dispersadas, y más allá las mantas que llevaban en la luneta. Rateros, no podía ser otra cosa.

Chloe – ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Lo que nos faltaba…

Apuró el paso para terminar de subir y constatar cuánto daño les habían realizado, cuando pudo percatarse de que alguien salía por la puerta trasera. El temor y la furia se le apoderaron y no pudo más que reaccionar.

Chloe –¡Ey! ¿Qué haces ahí?! ¡Sal inmediatamente!

La persona se asomó rápidamente con una expresión de aprensión al ser descubierto. Era un muchacho de no más de 14 años, era comprensible su temor. Parecía como si este fuera su primer robo. Soltó la linterna que tenía en la mano y quedó inmóvil al lado del auto. Ni siquiera atinó a reaccionar y más al verla a ella que estaba desarmada.

Chloe – Tranquilo, ¿ok? . Devuelve lo que hayas sacado y vete de aquí. ¡YA! - le apuró.

El muchacho pretendió meter una de las manos en el bolsillo de la sudadera gris que llevaba puesta, cuando Chloe sintió el frío y duro metal detrás de su cabeza.

Ladrón – No tan rápido rubia.

La tomó por los hombros y la acercó al él inmovilizándola completamente.

Chloe – Por favor.. Cálmese… sólo quiero que se vayan

Ladrón – Y nosotros también, después de que hayamos encontrado algo que nos sirva. Ahora, comienza a cantar donde tienes el dinero y apuramos los trámites.

Chloe – No tengo mucho… yo.. – realmente no tenían mucho y lo necesitaban más que de sobra. Pero no quería demorar la situación, si Davis llegaba a esa escena realmente no sabía que podía pasar.

Ladrón – ¡Entra y dame el dinero! – le gritó al tiempo que la empujó hacia el auto sin dejarle de apuntar a la cabeza. Ella ni atinaba a girar para verlo, sólo ejecutaba lo solicitado. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento, y no era precisamente por lo que esos malandras podrían llegar a hacer.

Chloe – Ok, ok…

Entró rápidamente y buscó en la cajuela del acompañante, allí había algo de dinero. No era todo, pero confiaba que con eso se conformaran y se fueran.

Chloe – Aquí.. – y se lo extendió rápidamente tomando contacto visual con el sujeto por primera vez.

Ladrón – ¿Esto es lo único que tienes?!

Chloe – Sí.. es lo único… ¡no tengo más!

Ladrón – Entonces estás en un serio problema porque ¡no te creo! ¡Busca más!

Chloe – ¡No hay más! – le gritó, en un intento de convencerlo.

El maleante reaccionó rápidamente atinándole una cachetada en el rostro con el dorso de la mano – ¡A mí no me grita ninguna mujer!

Chloe lanzó un chillido al tiempo que golpeaba con la espalda el marco de la puerta. El sujeto se le abalanzó encima tomándola de los cabellos y apuntándole con el arma en el rostro – Si no me das lo que quiero por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas…

Chloe – Por favor…

De repente el maleante salió despedido hacia atrás, jaloneado por una mano que lo tomó por el cuello arrojándolo violentamente al piso, a unos metros de Chloe.

Era Davis. Ella no lo vio venir, nadie lo vio venir. Apareció de repente, como lo hacía Clark. No podía sentirse más aliviada y a la vez preocupada. Había demasiada adrenalina en el aire, esta era una verdadera prueba para la bestia en Davis, y no sabía que podría pasar.

Davis – La señorita te acaba de pedir que te vayas. ¡Dale lo que le hayas quitado y vete!

El ladrón lo miró desde el suelo con furia y rápidamente lo apuntó con el arma. Davis se echó hacia atrás, instintivamente. El arma subía las apuestas a otro nivel.

Ladrón – Así que tenemos un héroe. – se incorporó rápidamente – Aquí se hace lo que yo digo y punto grandulón. – y comenzó a acercarse mientras se sacudía las arenas del saco.

Una brisa helada los atravesó y llegó hasta el rostro de Davis. El frío viento no solo trajo frescura, también trajo el hedor a adrenalina y temor que emanaba de ese sujeto y de Chloe, un hedor imperceptible para cualquier humano pero no para la bestia latente dentro de él.

Algo se retorció dentro en el pecho, un sordo crujido que resonó sólo en sus oídos. _"No, no puede ser"_ y miró a Chloe con desesperación en sus ojos.

Ella entendió esa mirada de inmediato. Toda esta locura debía terminar ya. Pero ¿cómo? Lo único que se le ocurría era abalanzarse sobre el sujeto que ahora le daba la espalda para quitarle el arma y obligarlo a retirarse.

De un saltó se le arrojó encima y extendió el brazo para tomarle la muñeca de la mano que sostenía el revólver. Todo fue muy rápido y no tuvo el final que ella esperaba. El maleante era lo suficientemente fuerte como para neutralizar su arremetida. Con un codazo la redujo y la echó al suelo.

Se giró con furia hacia ella y le apuntó con el arma, decidido a dispararle. Se oyó un sonido sordo y luego otro. _"¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"_

Esperaba un impacto seguido de un dolor agudo, si es que no la dejaba inconsciente. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Los impactos de balas fueron a dar contra el pecho de Davis que rápidamente, como una mancha, se interpuso en el camino.

Ladrón – Pero… ¿cómo? – lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

Davis ni se inmutó. Y tan rápido como se interpuso se lanzó sobre el sujeto quitándole el arma y tomándolo por el cuello. Los pies de ese maleante ya no tocaban el suelo.

Detrás de él el muchachito, el segundo ladrón, se acercó temeroso para golpearlo con la linterna que encontrara en la luneta en un intento de defensa, pero no llegó ni siquiera a tocarlo. Davis lo tomó tan veloz como lo hizo con el primero.

Y tan súbitamente como los aprendió los arrojó al lado de la moto en la que habían llegado, la que se encontraba a no menos de dos metros del auto.

Los miró desde arriba. Se sentía poderoso. Había una furia que lo llenaba y a la vez lo horrorizaba. La bestia los olía y los quería para ella. Un nuevo crujido en el pecho, un dolor fuerte que le atoró la garganta y le obligó a cerrar los ojos. _"No vas a ganarme"_ era su único pensamiento.

Cuando los abrió, la bestia estaba forcejeando contra él. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros. Los ladrones lo vieron y se espantaron aún más, el horror se veía en sus semblantes, no más en sus cuerpos. Estaban inmovilizados.

Davis se agachó para estar a su altura – Ahora – les dijo con una voz profunda, demasiado profunda – quiero que me devuelvan todo lo que sacaron. Todo, ¿me oyeron?

Los ladrones arrojaron frente a él de forma torpe el dinero, el GPS y demás objetos pequeños de valor que habían sustraído del auto y del bolso de Chloe.

Davis – Muy bien, ¿no les queda nada?

Ellos se negaron.

Davis – Ahora, quiero que se vayan de aquí por donde vinieron y lo más rápido que puedan. Y olvídense de lo que vieron, ¿me entienden?

Ellos se incorporaron después de Davis.

Davis – Si llego a enterarme de que hablaron, me van a volver a encontrar y les juro que no les va a gustar ver mi peor rostro.

Los sujetos solo asentían mientras rápidamente se montaban a la moto para largarse de aquel infortunado lugar.

Él quedó mirándolos hasta que se alejaron, hasta que ese hedor a miedo se disipara completamente. El dolor en su pecho era cada vez más fuerte, no podía relajarse hasta que el aire estuviera limpio. Y no quería volver con Chloe hasta que la bestia se calmara. No necesitaba que ella se preocupara aún más.

Una pequeña mano lo tomó del hombro.

Chloe – Davis…

Él quedó inmóvil. Ella trató de girarlo en vano. Lo entendió más que de inmediato y lo rodeó para quedar frente a él.

Chloe – Mírame. ¡Davis, mírame!

Él lentamente abrió los ojos, respiraba hondo. En la brisa helada ahora sólo podía encontrar el perfume de Chloe y eso lo calmaba, extasiaba a la bestia.

Chloe – Aquí estoy, y estoy bien – le acarició el rostro – ¿Estás conmigo?

Él le asintió.

La piel estaba pálida, sus ojos negros la miraban con miedo y una profunda tristeza. Todo lo que habían estado hablando, quizás con ese maldito suceso se iba por la borda. Todas las esperanzas…

Chloe – Ven, vamos al auto. – lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió lentamente hasta el asiento delantero, obligándolo prácticamente a sentarse.

Lo escrutó con cuidado. La piel se volvía más rosada bajo sus caricias, el pulso y la respiración se calmaban. El tamaño del iris iba disminuyendo y el color se tornaba café. Y allí pudo constatar en la remera, a la altura del pecho, los dos pequeños orificios quemados que habían dejado las balas. Y no pudo más que meter sus dedos para comprobar que todo estuviera perfecto. Así lo estaba. Ningún rasguño, ninguna quemadura, no había herida alguna.

Le sonrió – ¿Estás conmigo?

Él le asintió. Aunque aún sintiera a la bestia luchando. Elevó su vista para mirarla a los ojos, a esos profundos ojos verdes que con esperanza lo contemplaban, dándole aliento, suplicándole que no se rindiera. Sintió esas pequeñas y heladas manos tomarle el rostro con gran ternura para gratificarlo.

Ese ardor, ese deslizamiento que sentía por dentro, comenzó a calmarse, a dormirse bajo ese aroma, ese contacto. Y pudo por fin comenzar a relajarse, ya no era necesario luchar. Entreabrió los labios para hablar cuando sintió unas punzadas sobre su pecho.

El dolor le provocó el reflejo de entrecerrar los ojos, acto que Chloe interpretó como la bestia pujando y la desesperó. En sus pensamientos, esos rápidos pensamientos que se generan en centésimas de segundo, que buscan la forma de solucionar el problema, sólo encontró una posibilidad: aumentar el contacto. Y rápidamente le tomó los labios en un beso.

Fue sorpresivo pero no menos grato. La dejó hacer, un poco aprovechando el momento otro tanto no entendiendo nada.

Davis – Chloe.. espera…

Ella se separó apenas de él.

Davis – Esto, no era necesario.

Chloe - ¿Te refieres al beso?

Asintió.

Se quedó viéndolo, alternando su mirada entre los ojos y los labios. Entre todas las emociones que le rondaban se encontraba el placer que le había otorgado ese beso, y no pudo esconderlo cuando sin querer apenas se mordió el labio inferior.

Él le acarició la mejilla y la tomó de la barbilla para besarla nuevamente. Y la besó. Y ella no resistió nada. Y él no la detuvo.

No entendían nada. Nada estaba claro, sólo una cosa: que ninguno quería interrumpir ese momento.

Notas del autor: Sé que me he demorado muchisimo en volver a publicar un capítulo, pero mis deberes me lo impedían. Espero sus comentarios. Y de verdad, pronto voy a volver a publicar... Gracias.


End file.
